Un mois au Manoir
by Le Corre
Summary: Lucius promet un don à la bibliothèque que dirige Hermione contre sa présence durant un mois chez lui. Lutte, amour, vont être au rendez-vous. Attention Rating M et lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Retrouvailles à Poudlard**

Hermione Granger se mira dans la psyché à l'affut du moindre défaut. Ses cheveux ondulés châtains tombaient dans son dos disciplinés, tandis qu'un nœud en velours noirs rassemblait les mèches récalcitrantes. Sa silhouette fine était mise en valeur par une robe longue qui recouvrait ses chevilles et noire également. Un bustier en dentelle mettait en valeur sa poitrine parfaite. Des escarpins parachevaient l'habillage. Elle posa avec soin l'étole sur ses épaules, elle était prête. Avec précaution elle descendit les marches de la demeure modeste des Weasley. Ron, son futur mari l'attendait. Le smoking acheté avec l'argent de la boutique « farces et attrapes » de Georges son frère, lui seyait à merveille. Il se leva pour l'accueillir et l'enlaça avec précaution. Hermione se sentit rougir lorsqu'il posa la tête dans le creux de son épaule, sentant son parfum et parcourant son cou de petits baisers.

- Ron … supplia t-elle tout en le repoussant doucement.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, tu es splendide !

- Merci. Des pas se firent entendre et apparurent Ginny et Harry, inséparables depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils allaient parfaitement ensemble.

- Bien ! Tout le monde est là alors c'est parti ! Arthur Weasley avait sorti pour l'occasion un costume tout neuf. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une fête était organisée à Poudlard pour la victoire d'Harry. Avec majesté il ouvrit la porte du garage et sortit une voiture neuve et ensorcelée comme il se doit.

- Je croyais que c'était interdit par le ministère souffla Hermione à l'oreille de Ron.

- Bah, mon père à sans doute eut une dérogation pour services rendus.

- Oui c'est exactement ça répondit malicieusement Arthur.

Le petit monde s'installa et prit la direction du château. Des brouhahas joyeux s'échappaient du véhicule. Hermione malgré ses efforts était anxieuse et ses mains avaient du mal à garder leur position sage, soit sur ses genoux. Ron l'observait et conservait lui aussi le silence. Il allait faire l'admiration de tous avec une femme pareille !

Arthur atterri avec dextérité dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Hermione put constater stupéfaite que le père de Ron n'était pas le seul à qui on avait autorisé les voitures ensorcelées. Tout le petit monde se dirigea vers le château. Il y avait foule à l'intérieur. Des sorciers venus de loin repérables par leurs habits ou leur accent faisaient groupe à part. Certaines têtes se tournèrent sur le passage d'Hermione et de Ginny. Harry fut accueilli en héros et félicité de toutes parts. Hermione qui n'aimait pas trop la foule tentait tant bien que mal de se mettre à l'écart. Elle crût y être parvenue quand quelqu'un se posta devant ses yeux. Il était grand, les cheveux blonds, et les yeux bleus clairs. Les insignes sur sa veste ne trompaient personne, c'était un serpentard.

- Miss Granger fit la voix douce et ironique.

- Monsieur Malefoy répondit Hermione en dissimulant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son dégoût du personnage.

- Vous êtes magnifique.

- Merci. Les temps ont dû vraiment changer pour que vous complimentiez une sang-de-bourbe comme moi.

- Certes. Je suppose que vous êtes venue accompagnée ? Lucius la regardait amusé et le sourcil relevé.

- Vous supposez bien. Une colère sourde menaçait d'exploser en elle. Pourquoi Diable monsieur Malefoy lui adressait-il la parole ? Ses yeux cherchèrent désespérés Ron pour qu'il la sorte du mauvais pas et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter devant ce qu'elle voyait. Ron était serré de très très près par une Lavande Brown entreprenante et magnifique. Un serveur arriva au bon moment et leur proposa un verre. Lucius ne se fit pas prier et Hermione aussi. La colère rendait sa gorge sèche, ses mains moites, et ses yeux ne quittaient pas le couple adultère. A présent Lavande avait enlacé Ron qui ne se défendait pas, bien au contraire. Hermione s'obligea à revenir sur Lucius. Vous êtes venu seul ? Demanda t-elle la voix rendue tremblante par la colère.

- Non. Ma femme ne m'a pas pardonné mon allégeance au Seigneur-des-Ténèbres et a préféré devenir la maîtresse d'un ministre, je suis donc en pleine séparation. Seul Drago m'accompagne. Ses yeux suivirent la direction de ceux de la gryffondor. « Intéressant … » pensa t-il tandis qu'un sourire calculateur étirait son visage. Miss Granger ?

- Oui ? Hermione porta à ses lèvres la deuxième coupe d'alcool moldu. Sa tête commençait à tourner.

- Ne vois-je pas votre hum … fiancé en compagnie de … Miss Brown ?

- Si. Une rougeur envahit les joues d'Hermione qui voulu échapper au regard amusé de Malefoy. Cela doit vous amuser follement ? poursuivit Hermione dont la voix avait pris un timbre de colère difficilement contenue.

- Je me demande comment il peut vous faire ça. Les yeux du serpentard plongèrent dans ceux marron de la gryffondor. Non, cela ne m'amuse pas miss Granger.

- Allons donc. Voir une fille comme moi victime d'une trahison par Ronald Weasley, je serais vous je serais très satisfait !

- Peut-être y a-t-il un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?

- Ah oui ? Et lequel ? Les yeux d'Hermione parcoururent le visage de Lucius. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte exquise d'amusement.

- J'ai une petite idée. Il semblerait que miss Brown n'en ait pas pour longtemps pour avoir votre petit ami. Passez la nuit avec moi miss Granger, vous lui rendrez la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Comment osez-vous ? Hermione serrait les poings devant la proposition indécente.

- Hum si j'y pense mais je ne veux pas vous forcer. Ce n'était qu'une proposition.

Hermione regarda Ron, visiblement imbibé à présent, se faire embrasser par Lavande. Bientôt elle l'entraîna à l'écart et ils disparurent de sa vue. Lucius s'était écarté d'Hermione tout en buvant un verre, il l'observait silencieux. Elle était magnifique et au diable sa naissance. C'était désormais une sorcière très en vue dans le monde magique. Elle avait réussi malgré son jeune âge à défendre la condition des Elfes de maison tout en travaillant dans une bibliothèque. Son sérieux et ses connaissances avaient fait qu'elle en avait été nommée Directrice dans un laps de temps record. Elle but un autre verre. La proposition du serpentard balançait à présent dans son cerveau ivre de vengeance et d'alcool. Visiblement Malefoy ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'amuser et elle se venger … ce qui pouvait se compléter. Elle toussota et l'appela doucement.

- Oui ?

- Je … j'ai réfléchi et c'est oui !

- J'en suis ravi. Un problème à régler et je suis à vous. Il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser. Une chaleur envahit Hermione et elle l'attribua à l'alcool.

Lucius disparu quelques minutes puis la retrouva.

- Cela vous intéresse t-il de ne plus avoir de scrupules à être avec moi cette nuit ?

- Oui ! Souffla la gryffondor.

Il l'attrapa par la main, saluèrent quelques personnes sur leur chemin. Celles-ci eurent le bon goût de ne pas se montrer choquées. Malefoy connu pour être un ex-mangemort avec une fervente alliée d'Harry Potter ! Voilà qui était étrange. Bientôt les conversations reprirent chaque personne convenant que cela ne les regardait pas. Harry devenu le centre principal d'attraction ne les vit pas sortir de la grande salle. Le serpentard au détour d'un couloir fit signe à Hermione d'ôter ses chaussures et au bout de quelques mètres pu voir le spectacle. Lavande gémissait tandis que Ron allait et venait en elle tout en soufflant bruyamment. Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Lucius et celui-ci prit ses chaussures et la souleva. Il marchait doucement tandis qu'Hermione contre le torse du serpentard se laissait aller au vertige. Ils descendirent dans les souterrains du château et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Lucius déposa doucement Hermione et sortit sa baguette de sa canne. Un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit sur les anciens appartements de Severus Rogue qui n'avaient pas trouvé preneur depuis sa mort tragique.

- Oh mais nous sommes, nous …

- Oui c'est bien cela miss Granger, nous sommes chez feu Severus.

- Mais on ne peut pas, on …

- Allons, il n'est plus là pour refuser. Il se retourna de nouveau et apposa un sort de fermeture. Son visage revint sur celui d'Hermione qui attendait le cœur battant. Ses yeux rieurs se posèrent sur le visage triste d'Hermione mais les yeux de la jeune sorcière envoyaient un tout autre message. Ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait excité. Il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. De nouveau ses pieds quittèrent le sol crasseux du cachot et elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit qui avait abrité les rêves mais surtout les cauchemars de son professeur de potions. Lucius ôta avec élégance sa cape et commença à se déshabiller. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher se yeux du corps du serpentard. Quand il eut fini Hermione qui l'observait toujours avait cette délicate rougeur sur les joues qui rendait ses yeux brûlants. Il prit sa bouche et la fit se redresser. La fermeture éclair de la robe descendit lentement. Il dévoila sa jeune poitrine et commença à lécher doucement les mamelons qui durcirent sous la caresse sensuelle presque aussitôt. Des lèvres d'Hermione s'échappèrent un soupir de bien-être. Il fit glisser le vêtement le long des jambes fuselées de la sorcière tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. « Miss Granger, votre corps damnerait Merlin … » pensa Lucius. Il se repositionna au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche tandis que ses mains étaient descendues entre ses cuisses. L'une jouait entre ses plis devenus humides, tandis que l'autre lui caressait le dos et les fesses. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort, se cambrant à un rythme soutenu. Lucius sourit devant l'impatience de la gryffondor. Ses doigts jouaient avec son centre de plaisir et une de ses mains saisit la main gauche de la jeune sorcière et la guida vers son propre sexe. Elle hésita puis s'en saisit. Il la guida dans le rythme puis la lui fit relâcher. Doucement il la pénétra tandis que les cuisses d'Hermione s'ouvraient de plus en plus sous les coups de reins du serpentard. Il allait et venait mais prenait son temps, contrôlant son plaisir. Hermione gémissait tandis que son visage trahissait la jouissance qu'elle recevait. Enfin Lucius donna un dernier coup de rein et se déversa. La jeune sorcière avait laissé libre cours au caprice de son corps qui avait montré son extase en ondulant d'une manière irrépressible tout en criant le prénom de l'homme qui lui donnait un orgasme qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint. C'est essoufflés que les deux amants s'effondrèrent sur le lit. Peu à peu ils reprirent leurs esprits et se rhabillèrent. Ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de parler. Hermione avait pris sa décision à présent. Elle préférait être seule que de se savoir trahie et elle le lui signifierait aussitôt rentrée à la maison. Ils regagnèrent la salle où se déroulait la fête. Ron semblait gêné mais fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lucius avait attendu qu'Hermione rentre le plus discrètement possible pour entrer à son tour par un autre passage. Il avait passé un extraordinaire moment grâce à cette jeune sorcière ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps. Il se jura de trouver un moyen pour la revoir, de gré ou de force.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

**Une visite surprise**

La bibliothèque où travaillait Hermione souffrait d'un manque de moyen chronique. Les livres usés étaient rafistolés avec les moyens du bord. La très jeune administratrice se désespérait de l'état des ouvrages proposés au public. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se faisait rare à part quelques habitués qui y venaient régulièrement. Elle soupira soudain envahie par la lassitude. Son regard se perdit dans les allées propres mais d'une tristesse à mourir de la grande salle. « Rien ne va dans ma vie » constata t-elle alors qu'elle répertoriait les ouvrages empruntés, ceux qui étaient devenus inutilisables à force de réparations. Ses pensées la menèrent insidieusement vers Ron avec lequel elle s'était définitivement fâchée depuis deux mois suite à sa trahison, puis vers Lucius. Une bouffée de désir la submergea à l'évocation de leur étreinte. « Hum, j'aimerais que ça recommence … » réclamait son corps, tandis que son cerveau envoyait le message inverse « Il ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser bien sûr, il t'a oublié tu peux en être certaine ». Elle ferma les yeux. « Ma vie se résume à administrer une bibliothèque en ruine, à passer ma vie toute seule, je suis une sorcière inutile si ce n'est pour les Elfes. Au moins j'ai obtenu des droits pour eux ». Un bruit de talons la fit se retourner. « Un visiteur dont le pas m'est étranger ? Qui peut s'être aventuré jusqu'ici ? ». Lentement elle fit face à l'inconnu, tout sourire. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme en face d'elle, il disparut, mais une couleur rosée envahit ses joues. « Comment osait-il ? » se disait-elle maintenant sur ses gardes.

- Bonjour Miss Granger. Un sourire et une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux accompagnèrent la salutation.

- Monsieur Malefoy. Elle lui tendit la main qu'il prit pour la porter aussitôt à ses lèvres bien dessinées. Hermione ferma les yeux et détourna discrètement le visage pour dissimuler son trouble.

- Hum, cet endroit n'est pas très gai à ce que je vois. Les yeux de glace balayèrent l'espace en prenant leur temps. Les rayonnages étaient quelques peu éclaircis par le manque d'ouvrages.

- Non en effet consentit la jeune sorcière. Notre budget est tous les ans un peu plus succinct et je ne vois pas dans ses conditions comment je pourrais acheter de nouveaux livres qui sont relativement chers si je les veux neufs et de bonne qualité. Elle toussota mettant sa main devant sa bouche. S'asseyant elle invita son visiteur à faire de même. Lucius Malefoy s'installa avec ses gestes précis et sa classe habituelle. Les yeux ambre d'Hermione ne pouvaient s'en éloigner. Monsieur Malefoy qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Questionna t-elle toujours méfiante.

- Je suis là pour vous proposer un don. Devant l'air surpris de la gryffondor, il eut un petit sourire narquois. Il inspira une bouffée d'air où se mêlait de l'encaustique moldu et de l'air citadin, tout en l'observant. « Miss Granger vous avez un beau visage, vos cheveux semblent indomptés et vos yeux sont tellement expressifs ! Et je sais que vous n'avez pas oublié … ». Il se reprit, s'obligeant à maintenir la droite ligne qui mènerait à la réussite de son plan, qui ne pouvait qu'être qu'infaillible.

- Un don ? Répéta Hermione qui le regardait les yeux ronds.

- Oui. J'ai une … (il détourna ses yeux qui se fixèrent quelque part sur le parquet ancien, enfin ils revinrent sur la gryffondor) très belle bibliothèque personnelle mais par manque de temps et de place, je souhaiterais me défaire de quelques livres.

- Bien. Vous pouvez les faire amener et …

- Non miss Granger.

- Je ne comprends pas … qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je veux que vous veniez dans mon manoir, que vous preniez ceux qui vous intéresse pour votre bibliothèque. De plus, je tiens à faire un don en complément au budget alloué par la municipalité. A ces mots le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra.

- Euh … combien ? Fit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible tellement ce geste la surprenait de la part d'un serpentard tel que Malefoy.

- Vingt millions de gallions. Cela sera-t-il suffisant pour rénover cet établissement ?

- Ou … oui ! Certainement ! « C'est trop beau pour être vrai … il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, ce n'est pas possible ! ». Elle s'était levée et arpentait son bureau tentant de canaliser son excitation. Lucius retint un ricanement devant l'émoi de la jeune femme. En tailleur conventionnel, soit un pantalon marron qui soulignait la finesse de ses jambes, une chemise blanche avec par-dessus une veste assortie. Elle s'était chaussée d'escarpins, Hermione donnait l'image de quelqu'un de très sûr d'elle-même. « Hum, vous êtes agréable à regarder miss Granger ! » pensait Lucius en la suivant d'un regard gourmand. Elle n'arborait pas de bijoux ni de signes extérieurs de richesse, ce qui lui indiquait que sa vie était simple, peut-être trop se dit Lucius. « Je vais vous apporter le piment qu'il vous manque dans votre vie » pensa t-il d'une humeur à présent malicieuse.

- Cependant il y a une contrepartie. Le serpentard venait de lâcher la phrase qui fit retomber l'enthousiasme d'Hermione tel un couperet.

- Laquelle ? Elle se rassit, attendant qu'il veuille bien poursuivre.

- Je veux donc que vous veniez au manoir, mais pas seulement. Hermione sentait son euphorie la quitter aussi surement que la rougeur de ses joues. Je veux que nous refassions ce que nous avons fait à Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Mais … vous n'y pensez pas ?

- Si, franchement cela fait quelques temps que cette idée me trotte dans la tête. Il lui sourit, séducteur en diable et certain qu'elle accepterait. Après tout aucune femme ne s'était refusée à lui jusqu'à présent.

- Votre proposition je la refuse dans ces conditions fit péremptoire la jeune sorcière.

- Allons, allons. C'est un marché inhabituel, mais je crois savoir que vous vivez seule, et cette bibliothèque a un énorme besoin de rénovation et la venue d'ouvrages d'exception ne pourrait que l'avantager. Votre fonction serait reconnue plus qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui et le budget sera sans aucun doute augmenté pour l'année suivante, j'y veillerai personnellement. Il va sans dire cependant, que votre venue dans mon manoir va s'accompagner de certaines règles et celles-ci seront édictées par mes soins. Une lueur espiègle faisait briller ses yeux dont l'attrait devenait irrésistible pour la gryffondor.

- Et dans l'éventualité que j'accepte … Hermione s'obligeait à se concentrer sur ses mains dont les doigts jouaient avec la surface de son bureau, qu'elles sont ces règles ?

- Oh, elles sont simples. Vous aurez le droit de lire, de trier, de prendre tous les ouvrages qui vous intéresse. Disant cela il s'était levé et parcourait les rayonnages presque vides. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteuse et furieuse à la fois que les arguments du serpentards fassent mouche. Lucius pouvait percevoir l'irritation d'Hermione et cela commençait à l'amuser follement. Il se tourna vers elle et réussit à capter l'attention dans ses yeux dorés. En contrepartie vous m'obéirez aveuglement pour … le reste. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit les joues de son interlocutrice.

- Que … j'ai peur de comprendre ! Emit doucement Hermione.

- Vous vous donnerez à moi quand, où, et de la façon dont je le désire. Il venait de se saisir de la main droite d'Hermione et jouait à présent à caresser sa paume. Je pense que cela ne vous déplaira pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je … elle passa sa langue inconsciemment pour s'humecter ses lèvres à présent sèches. Vous me … elle ferma les yeux pour rompre le contact hypnotique, vous allez me faire … souffrir ? Il ne la lâchait pas, mais accentua la caresse. Un gémissement traduisant la sensation exquise que cela lui procurait franchit avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher la barrière de sa bouche.

- Je ne pense pas … cela va dépendre de votre soumission lui glissa t-il dans l'oreille sur un ton suave.

- J'ai le droit à un délai de réflexion ? Murmura t-elle.

- Hum, je peux faire ça, quelques minutes dans ce cas. Je vais visiter votre établissement miss Granger.

Hermione était dans tous ses états. Certes sa vie était un désert sentimental mais delà à accepter la proposition de Malefoy. Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard désespéré aux rayonnages vides ou presque, aux ouvrages délabrés, bref à ce qui portait un nom qu'elle ne méritait pas soit « bibliothèque ». Si elle avait à sa disposition la somme que verserait Lucius Malefoy elle saurait quoi en faire et en plus il se proposait aussi de faire un don des livres anciens qu'il possédait, or sa bibliothèque en avait un énorme besoin. C'était une offre tellement inespérée … une offre qui ne se représenterait pas et qu'elle devait à tout prix accepter. « Ta vie est tellement terne ! Tu es toute seule alors pourquoi pas ? Mais être son « jouet » alors ça … ». Elle s'assit et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Choix cornélien que lui mettait entre les bras le serpentard. « Bah … un mois ! C'est vite passé ». Sa décision était prise à présent, elle rejoignit Lucius qui avait ouvert un livre des plus abîmé. Il leva son visage fin et pâle dans sa direction.

- Alors miss Granger ? Qu'elle est votre décision ?

- J'accepte.

- Vous acceptez aussi mes conditions ? A ces mots elle inspira profondément. Ne pas renoncer maintenant, « un mois, juste un mois ! » se répétait-elle.

- Oui.

- Bien. Il lui caressa la joue et l'attira vers lui. Sa bouche prit possession de celle de la jeune directrice. Il joua avec sa langue toute en la maintenant de son bras droit par la taille et de l'autre il lui caressait le cou à travers la barrière de ses cheveux épais. Hermione gémissait de plaisir, sa main avait quitté la taille pour aller agacer les mamelons qui s'étaient érigés sous le chemisier. Enfin il mit fin au baiser. Il toussota tandis qu'Hermione ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Hâte que vous soyez au manoir.

- Quand ? Il était toujours à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa main caressait négligemment ses seins à travers le chemisier.

- Si vous êtes libre, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne commencerions pas ce soir ?

- Bien. Je passerais chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires et …

- Je vous accompagnerais puis nous sortirons.

- Avec une sorcière comme moi, vous voulez vous montrer en public ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il releva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je … les gens vont se poser des questions, moi et vous un ancien mangemort ! Une rougeur irrépressible envahit de nouveau ses joues.

- Là où nous irons, je suis un habitué. Cessez de vous inquiétez. Il saisit sa canne et prit la direction de la sortie. A ce soir, dix-huit heures, cela vous va-t-il ?

- Oui.

- Bien. A ce soir, ici même. Bonne journée miss Granger, et n'oubliez pas de prévenir que vous fermez la bibliothèque pour un mois !

- Je ne vais pas oublier grommela Hermione.

- Vous ne regretterez pas votre décision miss Granger lança t-il tout en ouvrant la porte. Je vous le promets ! Fit-il suave dans son timbre de voix.

- Je l'espère monsieur Malefoy, mais si … cela ne me convient pas, je tiens à vous prévenir que je partirais !

- Hum … je ne crois pas non. Il revint vers elle. Je ne tolèrerais pas la rupture d'un contrat alors qu'il a été sciemment accepté … (ses yeux indiquaient clairement qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle s'y avise). Je ne vous ferais aucun mal miss Granger alors faites –moi confiance.

- Avouez que votre passé n'est pas en votre faveur et que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter !

- Allons, allons, une gryffondor telle que vous ! Je vous promets que vous allez adorer votre mois de … vacances dit-il ironique ! Elle le regardait très suspicieuse. De nouveau il prit sa bouche et y déposa un baiser furtif. Il lui fit un petit geste d'au-revoir avant de passer le seuil.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

**L'accueil**

Comme promis Lucius se présenta à la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Quelques visiteurs seulement avaient parcourus les rayonnages mais n'avaient pas empruntés d'ouvrages. Hermione avait donc eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à sa décision tout en prévenant ses collaborateurs (peu nombreux aurait-elle convenu) de ses vacances. Certes l'étreinte avec Lucius avait dépassé toutes ses espérances, elle s'était sentie enfin « femme » alors qu'avec Ron, c'était loin d'être le cas et l'idée de recommencer ne lui était pas –pour tout dire- désagréable. Elle sentait cependant l'anxiété progressivement s'installer de façon insidieuse, impitoyable. Impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit dans ses conditions et elle abandonna rapidement l'idée de rénover un livre qui tombait en lambeaux. « Bizarre » se surprit –elle à penser. « J'aimerais qu'il ne soit jamais venu et d'un autre côté je suis curieuse de connaître ses projets à mon égard durant ce séjour » se dit-elle alors qu'un feu étrange naquit dans son ventre et se mit à irradier tout son être. Elle regardait la rue sous ses pieds, avec des femmes et leurs enfants qui criaient à leurs bras et faisant les magasins, deux hommes visiblement éméchés à cause d'un surplus de whisky purfeu n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux mains. Elle sourit devant le spectacle de la rue quand ses oreilles perçurent le bruit des chaussures de Lucius Malefoy. Son visage fit disparaître le sourire qui y était né et elle pâlit. Prudemment elle se tourna vers le visiteur aristocrate, son cœur s'emballait en proie à des émotions intenses.

- Miss Granger ? Avez-vous fini ?

- Oui. Elle abaissa ses yeux, la tête lui tourna tout d'un coup. Je … j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur, je ne sais pas si … Elle s'en voulut soudain de ne pas pouvoir trouver les mots qu'il fallait. Lucius semblait quant à lui d'une sérénité à toute épreuve. Il s'avança et lui prit doucement le menton.

- Allons, miss Granger, je sais … enfin j'imagine vos émotions. Je vous promets de bien vous traiter. Il l'enlaça doucement, une de ses mains caressait doucement ses cheveux tandis que l'autre parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Chhhhhuuuuuut … cessez de vous inquiéter ! Il souleva son menton, plongeant dans ses yeux boisés. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le brouhaha citadin envahissant l'espace exigüe du bureau de la directrice. Ça va mieux maintenant ? S'enquit-il à voix basse.

- Je crois que oui murmura t-elle dans l'incapacité totale de se détacher visuellement parlant du serpentard.

- Hum, peut-être que ceci va vous rassurer. Il prit sa bouche d'autorité et Hermione céda. Le serpentard mena le ballet et elle s'y laissa volontiers conduire tout en gémissant. Enfin il y mit un terme, ses yeux ne la quittant pas une seule seconde. Vous allez pendant un mois être la reine de mon manoir, et en tant que telle je vous respecterai mais vous ne devrez pas oublier les conditions. Hermione baissa la tête. Il la lui releva doucement. Si vous êtes coopérative et dévouée cela ne posera aucun problème.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Les yeux d'Hermione flamboyèrent un laps de seconde.

- Mes punitions ne seront pas insurmontables, bien au contraire ! Et si ça se trouve vous en redemanderez dit-il, ces mots accompagnés d'un regard malicieux et gourmand. Un frisson d'excitation impromptu parcourut son dos et elle abaissa ses paupières un court instant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater qu'elle se sentait bien dans les bras de ce serpentard que par le passé elle avait tant haï, comment avait-elle pu se fourrer dans une telle situation ? Tout cela s'était à cause de Ron qui depuis d'ailleurs s'était remis avec Lavande Brown. Tous ses amis étaient avec la fille ou le garçon idéal, sauf elle. Elle, elle était avec l'homme le plus admiré ou exécré du monde magique, mais un des plus riche, Lucius Malefoy. « Si Ron et Harry, et la famille Weasley le savait … ! Par Merlin j'en entendrais de toutes les couleurs ». Son attention fut ramenée sur Lucius qui l'enlaçait toujours. Elle avala une grande bouffée d'air. Elle avait accepté les conditions de son séjour, elle devrait donc honorer le contrat.

- Bien. J'ai signé de toute façon. Il faut que j'aille prendre mes affaires à mon appartement.

- Allons-y.

Quelques rues plus loin, Hermione emmitouflée et accompagnée de Lucius, entra chez elle. Son logement était des plus modeste, le mobilier succinct. Quelques livres agrémentaient des étagères, mais pas de bibelots ni d'objets de décoration d'aucune sorte n'y étaient mis en valeur. Il était clair que cet endroit ne servait à celle-ci que pour dormir. Hermione sortit une valise quelques peu usée, qu'elle n'avait utilisé que pour aller à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais voyagé ailleurs, seule. Elle ouvrit son armoire et laissa échapper un soupir las et à la fois énervé. Les vêtements ne se bousculaient pas et Hermione sentit la honte l'envahir. Lucius l'observait à la dérobée et ses yeux se voilèrent un instant de compassion pour cette jeune femme pour qui la vie n'avait jamais fait de cadeaux. Un sourire emprunt de bonté illumina son visage et si la jeune sorcière l'avait vu, ses questions et inquiétudes se seraient envolées. « Miss Granger, votre vie va prendre un tournant auquel vous vous ne seriez jamais attendu, j'ai à me faire pardonner ce qui s'est passé durant la guerre et beaucoup d'autres choses ». Hermione en était à compléter son unique bagage. A pas de loup Lucius s'approcha derrière la gryffondor et d'une voix chaude mais teintée d'ironie, souffla dans son oreille

« - Je ne crois pas que ceci soit d'une quelconque utilité durant votre séjour, et de toute façon il y a ce qu'il faut pour vous habillez, et inversement. » Ses yeux gourmands parcoururent son corps, sans vergogne.

- Je … mais il me faut mes … sous-vêtements ! S'exclama t-elle doucement.

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Une rougeur délicieuse imprégna les joues d'Hermione. Elle reposa sa lingerie là où elle était rangée habituellement. Elle referma sa valise sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Lucius. Instinctivement elle vérifia que sa baguette était toujours à sa place dans les replis de sa robe de sorcière. Vous avez fini ? Les sourcils du serpentard et ex-bras droit de Voldemort s'étaient relevés interrogateurs. Ses yeux semblaient amusés par la jeune femme et le manque de confiance en elle-même que son comportement laissait paraître.

- Oui, je crois répondit-elle, mais le ton était hésitant.

- Alors partons. Il prit doucement son bras et la fit passer devant lui.

Ils parcoururent quelques rues, Hermione avait enfoncé jusqu'à la garde son chapeau de sorcière qui la dissimulait aux regards des autres. Lucius ne la lâchait pas et arrivés dans une ruelle adjacente à la fameuse « allée des embrumes », il s'arrêta.

- Prête à transplaner ?

- Oui fit timidement Hermione. Ses doigts fins tenaient à présent fortement le bras du serpentard tandis que l'autre maintenait fermement sa valise contre sa cuisse.

- Bien.

Le décor devient flou, la vision d'Hermione se troubla et la désagréable sensation d'apnée domina son corps. Enfin au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Elle haletait et mis quelques secondes avant de retrouver tout son empire sur elle-même. Le manoir se détachait de la brume habituelle dans cette région de l'empire britannique ; il s'avérait être immense et étalait avec dédain la puissance et le pouvoir de la famille Malefoy à travers les âges. Bâtisse solitaire et unique à des kilomètres à la ronde, elle s'élevait majestueuse dans la plaine boisée et humide. Hermione était ébahie et inconsciemment serra plus fort ses doigts sur le bras de Lucius. Il sourit constatant l'émoi d'Hermione. Il sortit sa baguette et le portail s'ouvrit sur les deux voyageurs. Hermione regardait à droite et à gauche, quelque peu hébétée devant l'importance des jardins mais c'était surtout le manoir lui-même. Il se dégageait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient, un parfum de grandeur passée, d'austérité et de mystère. Enfin à l'intérieur, des serpents omniprésents sur les portes, les décorations, brefs ils étaient partout et Hermione ne put retenir un frisson. Irrépressiblement elle se sentit devenir la proie de ses reptiles, comme si elle s'était jetée dans la gueule d'un cobra. Les couleurs de la maison ennemie rappelaient au visiteur qu'ici les serpentards régnaient, et eux seuls. Un discret « pop » fit revenir Hermione à la réalité.

- Maître, mademoiselle, je me présente kimmy. Je suis là pour vous servir. A ces mots elle exécuta une révérence.

- Merci kimmy. Montre à miss Granger sa chambre s'il-te-plait. Celle-ci refit son salut et ouvrit une porte tout en encourageant la nouvelle venue de la suivre.

Hermione suivit l'Elfe de maison la démarche hésitante. La petite créature se tournait de temps en temps pour lui faire le signe de marcher plus rapidement car visiblement elle n'aimait pas lambiner dans la demeure. Enfin l'Elfe s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte. Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise. C'était une immense pièce avec contre un mur un lit à baldaquin aux couleurs rouge et or de sa maison. Quelques fauteuils assortis, un bureau et une bibliothèque. Une cheminée envoyait une douce lumière et rendait l'atmosphère de la chambre chaleureuse. Tout de suite Hermione si sentit à son aise. Un tapis isolait le sol du froid. Son dessin ressemblait à la tapisserie qui habillait la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une fenêtre trouait un des murs. Des rideaux épais de velours rouge pendaient sur les côtés. Elle s'approcha et constata que le soleil disparaissait à présent, rougeoyant derrière des arbres dénudés par le climat rude de l'hiver. Pour se rassurer ou tout simplement pour savoir, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers l'Elfe qui stoïque la regardait faire le tour du propriétaire.

- Kimmy ?

- Oui Maîtresse. Vos désirs sont des ordres.

- Je … j'aimerai savoir, euh … où est la chambre de monsieur ?

- Désolée Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

- Oh. Hermione tenta de cacher son dépit du mieux qu'elle put. « Pourquoi de telles précautions ? ». Elle décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner pour autant et haussa les épaules. Une imposante armoire se tenait à côté de quelques étagères bien pourvues en livres. Elle l'ouvrit et sa main se porta devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Des robes toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres - certaines (très) indécentes remarqua non sans trouble la gryffondor – des escarpins, et des sous-vêtements. « Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je prenne les miens ! » se dit Hermione. Le fait que tous ses vêtements soient parfaitement ajustés à sa taille ne lui inspira aucune méfiance en cet instant. Elle referma les portes du meuble. Elle se tourna pour donner son congé à l'Elfe mais fouillant la pièce des yeux, ne le vit pas. « Bah, elle à dû transplanner » se dit sans émoi la jeune sorcière.

- J'espère que votre chambre vous convient ? Un souffle chaud mêlé à la voix fit tressaillir Hermione. Une main douce mais ferme se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle hocha la tête et ne vit pas son sourire. Bien. Vous allez quitter vos vêtements et passer cette robe ci (il désigna un vêtement dans l'armoire que d'un geste précis il avait rouvert), ses chaussures ci. Doucement il dégagea sa main. Les joues d'Hermione étaient à présent brûlantes.

- Et en-dessous ? Chuchota faiblement l'invitée.

- En-dessous ? Répéta t-il un soupçon taquin. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mettre quelque chose miss Granger. Je vous attends dans la salle-à-manger pour disons, dans un quart d'heure. Cela vous va-t-il ?

- Oui fit-elle la voix presque éteinte.

- Je vous promets une soirée inoubliable miss Granger. A tout de suite ! Kimmy viendra vous chercher, je n'aimerais pas vous perdre dans ma demeure. Il la regarda soudain pensif. Hum, il serait d'ailleurs plus prudent que je sache où vous êtes, et ce que vous faites. Il la prit doucement par le bras. Kimmy ?

De nouveau l'Elfe apparut dans un « pop » discret.

- Kimmy apporte-moi ma caissette. Celle qui contient quelques bijoux tu vois de laquelle je parle ?

- Oui Maître. Aussitôt elle se volatilisa pour réapparaître au bout de quelques secondes. Celle-ci Maître ?

- C'est bien de celle-ci dont je parlais. Il prit la boîte des mains de la créature et la posa sur le lit. Hermione en retrait le regardait procéder, sur ses gardes. Enfin il se tourna vers elle. Ceci vous plait-il ? Il lui montrait un magnifique collier de facture très « serpentard » puisque deux serpents enlaçaient une pierre verte qui brillait d'un éclat presque irréel. « Une émeraude » songea Hermione, ses yeux hypnotisés par la pierre de belle taille. Deux plus petites étaient situées de par et d'autre des deux petits reptiles sculptés vraisemblablement en argent.

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas porter une telle chose.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Hermione se détourna du visage parfait de Lucius. Parce que mon sang, enfin vous l'avez dit vous-même … grommela t-elle, est impur et …

- Cela était valable à une certaine époque et pour ma part je considère celle-ci comme révolue. Faites-moi ce plaisir miss Granger et passez ce collier. Lentement Hermione lui fit de nouveau face et prit le précieux bijou. Elle posa la pierre sur sa gorge et chercha à l'attacher. Lucius se plaça derrière elle et le fit à sa place avec dextérité. Il la retourna et la contempla, visiblement ravi de l'effet du bijou sur elle. Vous serez magnifique, nue, vous donnant à moi, avec comme seul vêtement ce joyau qui est dans ma famille depuis des siècles, glissa t-il dans le creux de son oreille, son souffle la chatouillant délicieusement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre trois ! Lemon au programme********. Merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweuses.**

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

**Premier tête-à-tête**

Hermione enfila la robe que souhaitait Lucius. L'absence de sous-vêtement la troublait à présent. L'Elfe réapparut et la conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs. Enfin une double porte massive, ornée de deux serpents enlacés sur chaque pan, apparut. L'Elfe l'ouvrit, et Hermione découvrit la salle à manger. Une table immense trônait en plein milieu, mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils allaient dîner ici. Kimmy continua parfaitement imperturbable, Hermione sur ses talons, à traverser la pièce. Des rideaux dissimulaient le fond et kimmy d'un claquement de doigt les tira. Une petite table y était dressée pour deux personnes, un canapé était disposé contre l'un des murs. Lucius attendait son invitée assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune sorcière, la détaillant, la déshabillant, son visage exprimait une satisfaction à peine dissimulée.

- Kimmy, laisse-nous je te prie, tu pourras servir le dîner dans une demi-heure je pense. Ses yeux rieurs firent rougir Hermione. Celle-ci se demandait bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. L'Elfe salua son maître et disparut dans un « pop » inaudible ou presque. Allons miss Granger, approchez ! Je ne mords pas, du moins pas encore !

Elle fit quelque pas et se planta devant son hôte. Les mains de ce dernier ne restèrent pas tranquilles, loin de là. Il écarta d'un coup sec le tissu de la robe et son regard se promena sur ses cuisses fuselées, et sur ce qui l'intéressait au plus haut point. D'une simple pression d'une de ses mains il la fit se retourner. Hermione ne sentait plus aucun contact mais le fait de savoir que les yeux du serpentard se promenaient sur sa chute de rein, lui procurait d'étranges sensations. Bientôt une caresse, plutôt un effleurement, lui arracha un gémissement vite tût. Elle l'entendit se lever alors qu'elle était toujours tournée dos à lui. « Mettez-vous à genoux miss Granger » chuchota t'il dans son cou tandis qu'à présent le torse de Lucius s'était appliqué contre son dos. La main masculine la touchait parcimonieusement et faisait des allées et venues du haut de sa cuisse à sa hanche. L'autre s'était faufilée sur son ventre et descendait dangereusement. Bientôt les doigts connaisseurs de Lucius lui procurèrent une délicieuse volupté. Elle obéit. La robe fut rabattue, son postérieur offert.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes magnifique émit la voix à présent gutturale de Lucius. Les doigts de ce dernier reprirent leur activité, chatouillant le point sensible.

- Hum ! Que c'est bon ! Laissa échapper Hermione, complètement à l'abandon à présent sous les caresses du serpentard.

- Je sais miss Granger, vous aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui souffla cette dernière, qui remuait ses hanches dans un mouvement inconscient. Oui ! Cria t-elle un peu plus fort. Je vous en prie … supplia t-elle, à présent impatiente.

Enfin Lucius se décida et entra en elle, écartant doucement la cavité humide sur son passage.

- Oui ! Emit dans un gémissement Hermione, tandis que Lucius avait saisi à pleines mains ses hanches et allait et venait maintenant en elle, doucement, mais puissamment. Hum ! J'aime ce que vous me faites ! Ne vous arrêtez-pas ! Sa voix était suppliante, entrecoupée par des gémissements de bien être.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention répondit Lucius derrière elle. Une de ses mains quitta la hanche d'Hermione et s'appliqua sur ses cervicales. Le visage de la gryffondor se retrouva contre le tapis, posé avec persuasion. Elle gémit plus fort, les coups de hanche de Lucius ayant reprit en intensité.

Les coups de reins allaient crescendo. Des soupirs, des « oh oui ! » s'échappaient à présent de la petite pièce, qu'Hermione avait qualifiée dans son for intérieur de « fumoir ». Enfin il se libéra en elle, tandis que ses mains exerçaient une pression plus forte. Hermione ne put retenir un cri d'extase, aussitôt suivi par une humidité conséquente entre ses cuisses. Lucius ne se retira pas tout de suite, savourant encore la chaleur de son invitée. Sa main plaquait toujours le visage d'Hermione sur le tapis, sans forcer cependant. Enfin il se retira et doucement fit se redresser la jeune femme tandis qu'il se retirait. D'un geste précis avec sa baguette il nettoya le lieu de leurs ébats. Il fit se retourner Hermione face à lui, et l'embrassa tandis que ses mains lui caressaient les fesses. Enfin l'une d'elle quitta l'endroit, et effleura sensuellement sa joue rougit par le plaisir.

- Merveilleuse miss Granger. Je crois que vous avez aimé cette petite expérience, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione, les yeux brillants suite au plaisir qu'il venait de se donner mutuellement.

- Bien, allons dîner à présent. Il tira à lui la chaise et la fit asseoir pour ensuite s'installer en face d'elle. Kimmy ! L'Elfe apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Tu peux apporter le repas, ainsi que la potion que je t'ai demandé.

- Bien maître.

- Pardon, euh … quelle potion ? Fit doucement Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me remettre à éduquer des enfants à mon âge miss Granger, vous comprenez ?

- Oh, euh oui, bien sûr. Hermione baissa son visage qui était encore marqué par leur ébat sur son assiette délicatement ouvragée.

L'Elfe apparut bientôt de nouveau. Le plateau lévitait à ses côtés et se posa en plein milieu de la table ronde. Elle tenait précautionneusement un verre au contenu bleu-nuit, qu'elle présenta à l'invitée de marque. Hermione le porta instinctivement à son nez, mais aucune odeur ne s'en dégageait.

- Buvez, ordonna Lucius à Hermione. Celle-ci ne discuta pas et but la potion à l'arrière goût sucré. L'ensemble était amer et elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Désolé, reprit l'homme, il n'y a rien à faire pour améliorer le goût de la préparation contraceptive.

Le dîner commença, les plats se succédant régulièrement. Ils étaient simples mais néanmoins très bien présentés et mettaient en appétit Hermione qui se contentait depuis sa rupture avec Ron que de plats succincts, voir pas de plats du tout. La cuisine ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités. Lucius usa de son contrôle sur ses émotions pour ne pas laisser voir que l'appétit de la gryffondor le réconfortait. Il avait bien remarqué dans l'appartement de son invitée, le désert alimentaire auquel elle était confrontée. Enfin le repas s'acheva et Lucius invita Hermione à le rejoindre sur le canapé. Il souhaitait à présent mieux la connaître. Il savait par son fils, que c'était la meilleure élève que Poudlard n'avait jamais connu à part peut-être Voldemort lui-même, et Albus Dumbledore.

- Alors ce dîner vous a plu ?

- Oui fit doucement Hermione. Elle se réinstalla, mal à l'aise d'être sur le canapé presque nue. Un sourire étira le visage émacié de Lucius Malefoy.

- J'ai des excuses à vous présenter.

- Ah ?

- Oui, je vous demande pardon pour ce qui s'est passé dans mon manoir durant la guerre dans laquelle nous avons combattu tous les deux. Hermione rougit à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. C'était la guerre, et nous étions ennemis !

- Hum certes. Maintenant je peux vous avouer que je vous ai trouvé très courageuse, très « gryffondor » !

- Merci.

- Cependant, au vu de vos qualités … commença Lucius, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu être comme votre ami, Harry Potter – il plongea ses yeux bleus clairs dans les siens – auror ?

- Je … euh … je n'ai hélas pas ses qualités. Voyez-vous, je suis plutôt intellectuelle, et je pense ne pas avoir assez de réflexes pour exercer ce métier. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, émue d'avoir avoué son manque de confiance en elle. Lucius saisit doucement sa main et joua avec sa paume. Par réflexe elle baissa les yeux sur cette caresse.

- Je pense que si au contraire.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je pense que vous vous tromp … . Elle ne put poursuivre, les lèvres du serpentard s'étant doucement posées sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa. Son baiser était un ordre et Hermione obtempéra. Il caressait à présent ses cheveux, puis il descendit vers son cou, sa poitrine. Celle-ci durcit sous le contact. Lucius se saisit avec son autre main de celle inactive de la jeune sorcière et la guida jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son pantalon. Ce qu'il abritait était dur. Doucement il posa la main de la sorcière dessus, et initia le rythme de va et vient sur son membre érigé.

- Mettez votre bouche autour souffla t-il, autoritaire.

Hermione descendit son visage lentement. Ses mains libérèrent le membre durcit. Ses lèvres entourèrent l'extrémité du sexe tendu puis sa langue ne tarda pas à jouer langoureusement avec, puis sa bouche enveloppa doucement, descendant régulièrement sur la verge enraidie. Lucius émit un grognement de plaisir. Elle délaissa un court instant son irrésistible caresse et embrassa les testicules qui se contractèrent sous le contact. Lucius saisit les cheveux d'Hermione l'incitant à reprendre sa douce torture. Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'attira à lui, l'embrassa avec tendresse et la fit s'allonger. Il entra de nouveau en elle, tandis que lascive elle se laissait de nouveau submerger par les sensations exquises. Son visage s'agitait de droite à gauche, tandis que sa bouche suppliait que Lucius continue ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Continuez ! Oh oui ! Criait-elle suppliante, accompagnant les coups de reins du serpentard de ses hanches.

Un grognement lui répondit. Lucius allait et venait de plus en plus vite. Hermione accompagnant son intrusion par une humidité grandissante, et des spasmes intimes qui rendaient fou le serpentard. Enfin le plaisir devint incontrôlable pour les deux amants, et une nouvelle fois Lucius céda à la rigueur de la volupté. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le visage d'Hermione qui s'était tordue sous les vagues de plaisir qu'ils venaient de s'échanger. Ils reprirent progressivement leur souffle. Lucius embrassait doucement sa jeune compagne. « Elle joue le jeu, elle est très docile, tout ce que je recherchais ! » se disait-il tandis que distraitement sa main démêlait les cheveux d'Hermione. « Hum … je ne regrette pas le marché » pensait de son côté la gryffondor qui ne s'était pas sentie aimée de cette façon depuis des lustres. « Même avec Ron – ni les autres d'ailleurs – cela n'avait pas été si intense qu'avec sieur Malefoy » constatait-elle, en proie à une amertume si souvent ressentie par le passé. Elle l'observa à la dérobée. Ses yeux splendides, son nez droit, son visage parfait, ses épaules carrées et ses bras qui savaient la rassurer. Non, décidément Lucius Malefoy était toujours aussi séduisant, et la gent féminine sorcière le savait depuis des lustres. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le pourquoi il l'avait choisi elle et pas une autre. Elle se décida à lui poser la question.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Hum oui ? Il leva ses sourcils, interrogateur.

- Je … pourquoi moi ?

- Et bien, je vous trouve attirante cela va de soi.

- Il y a des tas de sorcières « attirantes » et surtout qui ont un sang beaucoup plus dans vos convictions, mêmes si vous m'avez dit qu'elles étaient obsolètes.

- Certes. Les sorcières attirantes comme vous dites sont souvent très superficielles et inintéressantes. Elles débordent de confiance en elle et j'avoue que je n'aime pas les femmes aux tendances dominatrices, sauf dans certains cas termina t-il en se penchant vers elle. J'aime aussi reprit-il en s'écartant tout en la fixant toujours, votre façon de rougir, votre manque de confiance en vous, et cela j'aimerais … que vous le corrigiez.

- Je … j'ai confiance en moi !

- Je ne crois pas non ! Il lui sourit tendrement. Hermione devient à nouveau rouge-pivoine.

***

**Voilà ******** qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quelques petites reviews font toujours plaisir.**

**Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de m'en laisser.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 4, désolée d'avoir un peu tardé mais j'ai eu une semaine chargée, alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop !**

**Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, et c'est motivant pour l'auteur.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE QUATRE **

**Escapade à Londres**

La bibliothèque de Lucius Malefoy était à présent hantée par une jeune sorcière avide de savoir. Dès le lendemain elle avait eu l'autorisation verbale et amusée de s'y rendre et de fouiner là où elle le voulait. Hermione avait été stupéfaite d'y découvrir des ouvrages très anciens (et sans aucun doute très chers)qui n'existaient qu'ici, même pas à Poudlard. Aussitôt elle s'était mise à leur lecture, prenant des notes ci et là, sur les passages qu'elle jugeait les plus intéressants. Des pas causèrent un bruit qui s'amplifiait graduellement et qu'elle reconnut entre mille comme étant ceux de son hôte ; ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque, et bientôt l'homme apparut. Hermione retint un soupir, et une couleur rosée envahit ses joues et fit briller ses yeux. Ceux de Lucius ne quittaient pas son visage (ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer son trouble), une expression amusée sur son visage d'albâtre encadrée par une chevelure blonde, blanchissante. Il avait toujours sa démarche féline, et son accessoire qu'elle lui avait toujours connu, sa canne qui à l'intérieur dissimulait sa baguette. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit une chaise délicatement ouvragée et s'assit en face. Hermione referma à contrecœur le livre qu'elle avait ouvert, sachant qu'elle serait incapable de se concentrer correctement s'il la regardait.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Elle l'observait, timide.

- Miss Granger ... je pense que la bibliothèque familiale est à votre goût, car je ne vous voie guère flâner ailleurs.

- Elle est magnifique, je vous envie beaucoup.

- Une partie de ses ouvrages va quitter cet endroit et rejoindre celui que vous administrez et je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'ils y seront très bien.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi monsieur ! Hermione s'interrogeait à présent. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit là uniquement pour me parler littérature, mais il a quelque chose en tête ». Une nouvelle vague d'émotion la submergea. Depuis son arrivée, il l'avait bien traitée. Il s'était montré autoritaire mais tendre à la fois, maniant avec un art consommé les deux facettes. Si Harry ou Ron lui avaient posé la question fatidique « Hermione es-tu attirée par Malefoy ? » elle aurait été bien en peine de leur mentir, car oui, cet homme était Lucifer incarné, quant elle était dans ses bras elle s'y sentait si bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que cela s'arrête. Lucius était un amant formidable, car il la traitait comme une femme (même si elle devait lui être soumise, elle prenait cette contrainte comme un rôle, un jeu qui pimentait leur relation), ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant avec ses précédents petits amis. Viktor ne pensait qu'au Quidditch et à jouer de ses muscles, et Ron et bien ... il l'avait trahi avec Lavande Brown, ce qui avait laissé une franche entaille sur sa capacité à venir de faire confiance à la gent masculine. Pourtant intuitivement, avec Lucius quelque chose se démarquait. Elle connaissait tout ou presque de ce personnage qui avait été le bras droit de Voldemort, de son mariage avec Narcissa Black et de sa rupture qui avait fait la une de la « gazette du sorcier ». Depuis il avait collectionné les femmes de tous âges, et Hermione savait qu'elle faisait partie à présent d'une longue liste ... et cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Elle se sentait bien, son corps vivait des expériences inavouées, bref elle nageait dans la volupté la plus totale, et cela pour un mois. « Sans doute un délai préétabli pour éviter que la lassitude ne fasse son œuvre » songea alors amère Hermione qui attendait que Lucius vienne au sujet principal de sa visite. Hermione plongée dans ses pensées, jouait à présent avec le livre qu'elle avait posé devant elle, et pianotait sur la couverture épaisse de celui-ci. Elle s'était détourné du regard si irrésistible de son hôte qui l'observait à son tour, amusé par les efforts qu'elle déployait pour ne pas lui dévoiler son trouble.

- En fait je savais que je vous trouverais là et je suis venu vous prévenir qu'aujourd'hui nous passerons la journée à Londres.

- Oh. « Qu'est-ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire à Londres ? » s'inquiéta la jeune sorcière.

- Oui, nous allons déjeuner avec mon ex-femme et son amant, miss Granger. Donc pour l'occasion vous vous habillerez avec les vêtements que j'ai fait préparer pour vous dans votre chambre.

- Bien.

- Nous partons à onze heures et demi. Alors je vous fais confiance pour être impeccable et prête à l'heure.

- Oui.

Lucius amorça son départ. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il miss Granger ?

- Je ... je suis obligée de venir avec vous ? Je ... enfin vous savez ... elle ne put poursuivre et sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, _je veux _que vous veniez avec moi.

- Je suis une sang-de-bourbe ... votre femme va rire et ...

- Mon ex-femme je vous prie. Il la regardait à présent sévèrement et soupira visiblement contrarié. Elle ne vous injuriera pas elle aime trop le calme et évite les esclandres qui pourraient lui faire du tort. Il se pencha, ses cheveux frôlant la joue de la gryffondor. Le fait que vous soyez une sang-de-bourbe n'importe plus personne aujourd'hui miss Granger alors cessez de vous inférioriser à cause de votre naissance.

- Je sais, mais je ... j'avoue que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Hum ... passons là-dessus. A onze heures et demi je passerais vous chercher dans votre chambre.

- Je serais prête.

Lucius quitta la pièce envahie par les ouvrages anciens, avec grâce comme à son accoutumée. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, comme hypnotisée par l'allure du serpentard. Ses pensées prirent de nouveau le dessus et l'entraîna dans le souvenir de leurs ébats. Jamais elle n'avait connu de tels états par le passé, une lueur de tristesse traversa ses yeux boisés. Un mois seulement au manoir ! Elle aurait voulu que le pacte repose sur une durée plus longue à présent. Ses doigts jouaient avec le collier qu'il lui avait fait porter à son arrivée, les perles brillaient d'un éclat particulier qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle se leva, rangea consciencieusement l'ouvrage à sa place, et quitta son endroit de prédilection. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle vit que l'Elfe avait sorti les vêtements qu'elle devrait porter sur la demande du serpentard. Hermione les détailla tour à tour. Une robe sobre de facture classique mais chic de couleur chocolat « comme mes yeux » pensa t-elle amusée, des chaussures à talons haut assortis au vêtement, des sous vêtements très fins en dentelle. Elle les passa puis se jaugea devant la glace. Son reflet la satisfit. Elle se dirigea vers son cabinet de toilette et entreprit la tache la plus difficile qui soit : se peigner, et donner un aspect présentable à ses cheveux. « Si seulement j'avais ma baguette ! » marmonna t-elle alors que la brosse ne parvenait pas à faire ce qu'elle désirait. Un « pop » faillit la faire crier de joie.

- Kimmy ?

- Mon maître m'a ordonné de venir voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide.

- Oui ! L'Elfe regardait la sorcière un sourire moqueur sur son visage encadré par deux grandes oreilles. Elle claqua des doigts et une poussière d'étoile s'abattit sur la chevelure d'Hermione. Aussitôt celle-ci se retourna vers le miroir pour juger de l'efficacité du sortilège.

- Magnifique ! Si seulement je pouvais ...

- Mon maître connait des philtres qui pourraient vous aider avança prudemment Kimmy.

- Il faut absolument que je les lui demande, se promit à voix basse Hermione.

Elle se maquilla légèrement, se parfuma, s'observa une dernière fois et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un Lucius toujours aussi parfait. Les yeux de ce dernier la déshabillèrent, le visage dénué de toute expression. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballait au fur et à mesure que l'examen se déroulait. Enfin un sourire lui fit ôter toute appréhension.

- Vous êtes parfaite miss Granger.

- J'ai eu peur un instant que vous soyez mécontent ! Souffla soulagée la jeune femme.

- Non pas du tout. Il la serra contre lui, ses yeux brillaient du même éclat que les pierres du collier. Il prit sa bouche tandis qu'un main posée sur sa taille la rapprochait de lui pendant que l'autre jouait avec le bijou.

- Monsieur ...

- Appelez moi Lucius maintenant. C'est un ordre. Sa voix n'avait été que murmure, son souffle balayant son cou.

- Bien, parvint-elle à dire tout à l'écoute de ses sensations.

- Je vous en remercie Hermione. Cela fit une impression très étrange à cette dernière. La bouche de Lucius la parcourait à présent de petits baisers sur son visage. Elle avait fermé les yeux et se laissait faire dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne vint pas. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, un brin contrariée et constata qu'il la fixait, une expression rieuse sur son visage. J'irais bien plus loin à présent, mais nous allons arriver en retard et comme vous le savez certainement, je déteste me faire remarquer. Hermione baissa son visage, furieuse contre elle-même. Il lisait en elle comme sur un écran moldu géant, et le pire c'était qu'elle aimait cet état de fait.

Ils franchirent la grille austère du manoir et Lucius prit le bras d'Hermione.

- Prête ?

- Oui. Elle détestait la sensation de transplanage mais il lui fallait reconnaître que c'était le moyen le plus rapide. Entre le balai et le transplanage, le choix était vite fait pour ce qui la concernait.

Lucius et Hermione furent transportés dans la capitale côté sorcier. Son hôte la tenait toujours et l'emmena devant un restaurant très cher, devant lequel elle passait tous les jours lorsqu'elle travaillait, mais elle n'avait jamais osé – même penser - franchir le seuil. La panique commençait à gangrener ses jambes. Inconsciemment elle serra plus fort le bras de son amant.

- Miss Granger, cessez de vous inquiéter. Lucius la regardait tendrement. Il savait ce qui troublait la jeune sorcière.

- Hermione ! Lucius, j'ai peur ...

- Vous ne craignez rien marmonna t-il tout en la fixant comme s'il cherchait à l'hypnotiser. Ah ! Voici mon ex-femme et son arriviste d'amant. Narcissa ! Une femme qui avait l'air d'une sylphide s'approcha à l'interpellation, enjoignant l'homme à ses côtés de faire de même. Narcissa était une femme magnifique. Des jambes interminables, une prestance presque inégalée dans toute l'aristocratie, un visage angélique encadré par une chevelure blonde, parfaite. Hermione ressentit comme un pincement de jalousie envers la sorcière. « Impossible de rivaliser face à une femme pareille ! » songeait-elle amère tout en observant le trio. « Je suis insignifiante à côté ! Je suis ... rien ». Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise s'obligeait à ne pas rentrer dans la conversation, et à faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Lucius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la présenta au couple et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, honteuse tout d'un coup d'être aux côtés d'un tel homme.

- Lucius gronda Narcissa, héritière de la famille Black. Je vois que tu ne vas pas tarder de prendre tes maîtresses au berceau si tu continues ! Son ironie venait de transpercer comme un javelot la gryffondor qui sentit toutes ses couleurs la quitter. Elle avait posé ses yeux aussi tranchant qu'une facette de diamant sur du verre sur la jeune sorcière, accroché à son ex-mari comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Les yeux assassins enfin libérèrent leur victime et se tournèrent avec une passion feinte vers son amant « - au prénom grotesque de « Bruce »- ne put s'interdire de penser Hermione meurtrie au plus profond de son âme. L'opinion de Narcissa à son sujet semblait constituée, et Hermione se maudit de n'avoir pas refusé avec plus d'opiniâtreté l'injonction de Lucius à le suivre. Elle se jura de ne pas ouvrir la bouche et de se faire oublier durant l'entrevue.

**Pas de lemon cette fois, mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Il est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs qui me laissent leurs avis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée pour avoir tardé … mais dans la vie on ne fait toujours pas ce que l'on veut !**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes et merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Sortilège caché**

Le déjeuner fut un cauchemar pour Hermione. Narcissa envoyait ses piques voilées à l'encontre de la jeune femme sans que Lucius ne daigne remarquer quelque chose .Elle serrait donc les poings, attendant stoïque que le calvaire prenne fin. Le compagnon de l'ex-femme de Lucius quant à lui feignait aussi de ne rien voir. Hermione n'y tenant plus au dessert se leva et s'en alla le plus dignement possible en direction des toilettes. Elle se rafraîchit le visage tout en recherchant son calme. Elle crut y être parvenue. Hermione entra dans la salle où se tenait les convives et le cœur lui manqua. Narcissa, séductrice en diable faisait des minauderies à l'égard des deux hommes, mais surtout à Lucius. Les pieds sous la table jouaient un drôle de ballet qu'Hermione ne pouvait manquer là où elle était malgré la nappe qui ne tombait pas suffisamment bas. Ceux fins et longs de la sorcière longiligne et élégante, cherchant et atteignant langoureusement leur cible qui elle restait parfaitement immobile. Hermione recula contre une tenture, en proie à un malaise grandissant. L'éclat de rire cristallin de Narcissa eut raison de sa volonté à affronter le petit groupe. Elle n'était pas à sa place ici. L'héritière des Black avait raison. Hermione retourna aux toilettes, ouvrit la fenêtre et décida de s'esquiver. Elle retournerait au manoir rechercher ses affaires, « quoique … ce n'était pas pour ce qu'elle y avait emmené », songea t-elle, amère. L'air frais mêlé à diverses odeurs la submergea. La colère d'avoir été humiliée et les larmes qui coulaient brouillèrent sa vue. Elle s'arrêta pour les essuyer et constata avec horreur que ses pas l'avaient conduite à l'allée des embrumes. Son cœur s'accéléra en proie à la panique. Le lieu lui était inconnu. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds depuis son arrivée dans le monde sorcier. Elle s'avança précautionneusement, essayant de passer inaperçue parmi tous les sorciers qui vaquaient à leurs occupations dans cet endroit des plus mal famé de Londres. Son collier, celui que Lucius lui avait passé autour du cou lorsqu'elle était arrivée au manoir, battait la cadence de ses pas sur les pavés. La pierre centrale avait pris un éclat différent, un éclat qu'Hermione tout à son objectif de se sortir de là, ne remarqua pas. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, maintenant l'angoisse de ne pas sortir vivante de l'endroit la tenaillait. Les ruelles se ressemblaient toutes, les magasins appâtaient leurs acheteurs en montrant des têtes réduites, des bestioles qu'Hermione malgré ses lectures n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Elle grimaçait maintenant, se mettant une main devant le nez pour dissimuler son dégoût grandissant. N'y tenant plus elle décida de s'arrêter quelques minutes pour reprendre un teint convenable. Le collier, et la pierre qu'il mettait en valeur avait perdu son éclat et s'était ternie. Elle allait se relever pour rejoindre la rue passante quand une main se posa avec force sur son épaule droite.

- Dis-moi ma jolie, qu'est-ce que tu portes là ? La voix était menaçante et correspondait à l'allure du sorcier d'où elle provenait.

- Je … ce n'est pas à moi souffla terrorisée Hermione qui baissa les yeux sur le bijou. L'éclat de celui-ci ne la choqua pas.

- Hum … je le veux. Donne-le-moi ! Le sorcier s'était dangereusement approché, et avait dégrafé les boutons du chemisier pour dégager le bijou. Ses yeux marron injectés de sang, avides, étaient comme hypnotisés. Hermione se détourna pour échapper à l'effluve alcoolisée de l'homme. Il ricanait à présent, tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec le bijou et de temps en temps effleuraient sa peau.

- Arrêtez ! Hermione avait pris sa voix la plus menaçante.

- Donne-moi le collier. Il montra une bouche à l'hygiène inexistante. Sa main sur son épaule lui faisait à présent très mal. Hermione cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir sans baguette et donc sans magie. La pierre avait viré vers une couleur d'obsidienne.

Hermione alors tenta de se dégager par une chiquenaude, mais son mouvement avait une force insuffisante face à son agresseur. Celui-ci tirait à présent de toutes ses forces sur la chaîne occasionnant une douleur croissante. Hermione tentait à présent de toutes ses forces de se dégager mais l'homme ne voulait pas coopérer. L'homme tenait la pierre, mais celle-ci avait été scellée sans doute magiquement car aucun matériau moldu n'aurait pu résister à la pression. Hermione maintenant était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Le sorcier-voleur était furieux car l'objet de sa convoitise résistait, et il lui était impossible de défaire le collier. L'attache de se dernier diminuant au fur et à mesure que les doigts crasseux essayait de déverrouiller le système. Hermione, repoussée contre le mur, ne se débattait plus, ses yeux fermés ne virent pas un éclair jaillir de nulle part, et ses oreilles n'ouïrent pas le bruit que fit la chute de l'homme atteint. Son corps évanoui fut soulevé comme une plume.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans son appartement. Son cou endolori la lançait et inconsciemment elle y passa sa main. Elle gémit et fit une grimace à ce simple contact. Son agression lui revint alors en mémoire, et elle chercha aussitôt qui l'avait amenée ici, en fait une seule personne en était capable.

- Miss Granger … je suis extrêmement fâché contre vous.

A cette voix, Hermione se rallongea aussitôt. Le déjeuner et Narcissa et ses appels sournois sous la table, l'attitude neutre de Lucius, son humiliation et son calvaire, les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de franchir le barrage de ses cils.

- Je m'en fiche ! Gronda t-elle entre deux oreillers. La fureur coulait à présent de nouveau dans ses veines.

- Hum … je ne dirais pas ça voyez-vous ? La voix chaude et sensuelle à l'extrême du serpentard jouait de son souffle dans ses mèches sauvages, vers le pavillon de son oreille dégagée. Un effleurement aussi léger qu'une plume sur son épaule puis sur ses cervicales engendrèrent un frisson irrépressible. La gryffondor tenta d'empêcher un gémissement de volupté. Le serpentard sourit, dévoilant sa satisfaction tandis qu'Hermione essayait de se réfugier dans les oreillers, une ou deux larmes coulant sur ses joues encore pâles. Le contact cessa. A la place de son index, la canne qu'il tenait, le fourreau de sa baguette, le remplaça. Il reprit le chemin de ses cervicales et entreprit de descendre jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Là, il s'écarta pour tapoter ses fesses, doucement. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuie ?

- Je … je n'étais pas à ma place répondit-elle, la voix altérée par l'épaisseur de son coussin.

- Comment ça ?

L'expression de Lucius maintenant montrait de l'amusement, ce qui amena Hermione à l'agacement suprême. N'y tenant plus elle se redressa, essuya ses yeux rougis, et renifla.

- Narcissa vous faisait du pied sous la table et vous ne la repoussiez pas ! Je le sais, je vous ai vu ! Elle se retenait de ne pas exploser. Je … elle a raison ! Je ne suis pas pour vous ! Je suis trop jeune, et je … compte annuler notre marché.

- Je refuse. Il venait de parler tout bas, un filet de perversité parvenant à filtrer néanmoins.

- Vous, vous ne … comptez pas tout de même m'en empêcher ?

- Oh mais que si ! Il souriait, son visage s'était rapproché de la gryffondor, moqueur à présent.

- Je … vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ni une bête de foire ! Vous ne m'avez pas défendu quand elle m'agressait avec ses mots si … blessants ! Vous l'avez laissée dire !

- Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre miss Granger. Je ne pouvais pas la repousser aussi … hum … franchement ? Ses yeux percèrent aussi franchement qu'une flèche au cœur de la cible choisie, les yeux et l'âme d'Hermione. Il reprit, un ton plus bas « Oui c'est cela franchement. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour faire un esclandre aussi justifié soit-il. »

Ses yeux quittèrent le visage d'Hermione pour regarder le pendentif qui avait repris son éclat vert. Il était suspendu à la naissance de la poitrine parfaite d'Hermione. L'homme le prit à son tour entre ses doigts et joua avec son éclat. Il n'existait nulle autre pierre dans le monde magique, et c'était lui, Lucius Malefoy qui la détenait depuis des générations. Un sanglot étouffé le fit revenir sur le visage de la gryffondor.

- Allons miss Grang … Hermione, chut …. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras.

Hermione se laissa alors aller au chagrin. Elle avait été blessée par son attitude distante et neutre pendant le repas. A présent il en était conscient, il aurait dû remettre à sa place son ex-épouse qui n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Son amant était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle ce qui faisait dire aux mauvaises langues qu'elle l'avait choisi pour son nom et surtout son argent pour lui assurer son train de vie dispendieux. Il la berça doucement, attendant qu'elle se calme. Enfin au bout de nombreuses minutes, il ne l'entendit plus renifler ni pleurer alors doucement il s'écarta d'elle. Son visage était fatigué, las et montrait encore les traces de la douleur subie.

- Je vous promets que je ne vous laisserai plus insulter. Je vous en fais la promesse.

- Merci, indiquèrent ses lèvres qui avaient tentées d'émettre le vocable.

Lucius plongea ses yeux gris-bleus dans ceux chauds d'Hermione. Sa bouche ne resta pas en reste et pris possession des lèvres rougies. Il prit la direction du baiser sans qu'Hermione ne se rebelle. Enfin il rompit l'échange et de nouveau l'observa. Elle gémit doucement mais maintenait ses yeux clos laissant les sensations la dominer tout en s'efforçant de les deviner.

- Savez-vous Hermione, que vous êtes … absolument divine ?

- N… non remuèrent ses lèvres.

- Je vous le dis. Il continuait à la regarder, amusé par son silence et sa docilité. Il nous faut retourner au manoir bien que j'ai envie à d'autre chose croyez-moi.

- Je … j'aimerais savoir quelque chose ! Sa voix était suppliante malgré le murmure.

- Oui ?

- Comment m'avez-vous … retrouvée ?

- J'ai mes secrets mais puisque vous me posez la question … il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Hermione avait rouvert les yeux, buvant sa réponse. Lucius déplaça une mèche de cheveux qui voilait son regard, doucement, tendrement.

- Il faut que vous sachiez miss Granger reprit-il - voix basse et chuchotée - que vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper durant le mois de notre marché.

- Co… comment ?

- Non, j'ai pris quelques garanties et l'une d'entre elles, est à votre cou.

- Vous ne m'avez pas fait ça !

- Oh mais si … je me méfie de vous comme de toutes les femmes, vous changez d'avis si facilement. Les yeux du serpentard brillaient d'un éclat que l'on aurait pu juger « dominateur ».

Hermione était atterrée et se mit à frapper le torse de Lucius, de rage tandis qu'il se laissait faire, narquois, le sourire suffisant.

**Alors ? **

**Ce chapitre vous plait ? Laissez-moi vos avis. Merci ! J'y réponds par M.P.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ******** me revoilà ! Bonne lecture et merci à mes reviewers.**

**°°°)))(((°°°**

**CHAPITRE SIX**

**Hermione se rebelle**

Hermione n'en revenait pas, les larmes coulaient toujours alors qu'elle martelait le torse du serpentard. Celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux attendant que le calme arrive.

- Pour… pourquoi ? Je n'ai qu'une parole … je ne suis pas un objet, un anim…

La bouche de Lucius s'aplatit sur la sienne et il la bascula sur le lit qui grinça, mécontent du surpoids. Hermione se refusa de céder encore en colère mais elle put sentir les lèvres de Lucius s'étirer, et elle sut qu'il souriait. Hermione sentit alors une légère tape sur sa fesse gauche qui fut suivit presque immédiatement d'une autre alors sous le coup de la surprise elle laissa l'intrus s'infiltrer. La fessée cessa pour se muer en délectable caresse. Un gémissement non contrôlé franchit sa gorge. Lucius explorait sa bouche, son corps couvrant celui de la gryffondor, la maintenant prisonnière. Enfin il fit cesser son baiser impérieux et écarta son visage de quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione. Il prit appui sur son coude et commença à la dévêtir. Hermione tenta de s'y opposer.

- Non … arrêtez !

- Chuuut fit-il tout en soufflant dans ses cheveux. Vous en avez envie, je le sais !

- Vous vous trompez ! Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle ne put plus longtemps soutenir le regard bleu de Lucius et ses yeux se posèrent sur son chemisier –à présent bien ouvert – découvrant une poitrine jeune et ferme qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son envie. La lingerie fine et chère dévoilait des mamelons érigés qui n'attendaient que la langue assurée et maîtrisé de l'homme aux cheveux blonds et longs.

- Sachez que je ne me trompe … jamais dit-il en souriant amusé. Sa bouche frôla son cou et son souffle la chatouilla de façon exquise.

- Je ne veux pas … vous m'avez humiliée ! Je ne veux pas … fit Hermione à présent en proie au désir et à l'envie de ne pas lui céder.

- Je sais mais je vais me faire pardonner.

- Hum … n… non … hum soupira Hermione qui sentait la langue de Lucius s'amuser avec ses seins qui durcissaient insidieusement. Ses mamelons étaient maintenant dressés et durs sous la main experte. Lucius en avait pris un dans sa bouche, et sa langue passait sur l'extrémité nerveusement tendue. Une main descendit doucement et s'arrêta à sa chute de reins. Puis elle souleva le tissu et se faufila entre les cuisses à présent chaudes d'Hermione. Elle haletait maintenant, le désir avait remplacé la colère. Le serpentard délaissa son sein et sa bouche reprit possession de celle d'Hermione alors que ses doigts avaient trouvés l'échancrure et avaient écartés ses lèvres intimes pour jouer avec son petit bouton. La jeune femme bougeait à présent, son visage trahissait son plaisir. Il ôta le rempart à sa possession ultime et descendit doucement pour remplacer ses doigts. Il s'amusa quelques minutes.

- Oui, oh oui ! Oui ! Ne vous arrêtez pas ! Faisait Hermione qui avait écarté ses cuisses pour faciliter la caresse délicieuse de Lucius qui souriait sous les supplications de la gryffondor. Elle remuait dans tous les sens, en proie à des décharges sensorielles plus qu'intenses. Des doigts partirent en exploration en elle, la langue de Lucius continuait de s'amuser. Je vous en prie … émit-elle plus que difficilement.

Lucius délaissa quelques secondes l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle le sentit alors entrer en elle doucement.

- On dirait que vous n'êtes plus en colère, miss Granger. Sur ces mots il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

- Je vous … je … Hum ! Oh oui ! Lâcha t-elle dans un souffle tandis que Lucius allait et venait, accélérant par moment.

- Je ne vous entends pas … chuchota Lucius amusé devant le trouble d'Hermione qui fermait les yeux à chaque accélération tout en lui criant de continuer.

Lucius maintenant laissait le plaisir l'envahir et décida d'abandonner tout contrôle. Hermione avait empoigné son oreiller et le mordait tout en gémissant de plaisir. Le serpentard sentit une humidité ainsi qu'un rétrécissement involontaire autour de son sexe. Il laissa ses sens, son extase l'envahir et se libéra dans l'antre humide d'Hermione qui tenait encore son bouclier de tissus, son visage enfouie à l'intérieur. Le lit se manifesta encore par quelques grincements qui étaient passés inaperçus durant leur ébat. Ils reprirent leur souffle durant quelques minutes. Le collier d'Hermione avait pris une délicieuse teinte turquoise. La main de Lucius s'en saisit, sous pesant la pierre.

- Vous avez été merveilleuse miss Granger.

Sa voix était à présent délicieusement rauque. Hermione se détourna d'un seul mouvement. Elle était furieuse, furieuse de lui avoir cédé – plutôt son corps qui l'avait trahi – et d'avoir apprécié (encore une fois). Cet homme était un démon et Lord Voldemort avait du le savoir pour en faire un maître-d'œuvre influent dans son cercle.

- Je … je … elle déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux manifestaient un regret insondable. Je ne suis pas un objet ! Je ne veux pas être humiliée par votre ex-femme ou quelqu'un d'autre.

- Miss Granger, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué … je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer promener.

- Vous n'avez pas rejeté le fait qu'elle vous faisiez du pied sous la table non plus !

- Jalouse ? Il la regardait goguenard.

« Non, bien sûr elle n'était pas … jalouse, mais non ! » elle s'interrogeait à présent. Quel nom pouvait-elle attribuer sur ce petit pincement au cœur fort désagréable qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle les avait surpris se touchant sous la nappe ?

- Non répondit-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle-même de la véracité de ses propos.

- Il vaut mieux répondit en souriant Lucius. Je ne suis pas un homme pour vous – silence- et vous le savez, acheva t-il.

Ils se levèrent, se rhabillèrent. A quelques rues de l'appartement d'Hermione, ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent en un temps record devant la demeure ancestrale des Malefoy. Instinctivement Hermione regarda son pendentif qui avait la délicate couleur de la verte malachite à quelques nuances près.

Hermione gagna comme un réfugié regagne son havre de paix, la bibliothèque. « Penser à autre chose » s'intima t-elle, se refusant l'hologramme de Lucius. Elle se plongea dans le premier ouvrage que ses mains saisirent sur l'étagère.

Lucius s'enferma dans son bureau. Il était soucieux. Il connaissait les femmes, tout du moins certaines et avait remarqué la colère de son invitée. Il gronda « Narcissa, femme maudite », avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en velours vert comme il se doit. Il l'avait laissé disclamer sur les sangs-de-bourbe dont elle intégrait Hermione (son éducation l'avait empêché de la remettre à sa place vertement) et connaissant la jeune femme il s'était dit qu'elle oublierait vite … or elle semblait être plus touchée que prévu. « Non, Lucius tu te trompes, c'est le fait que tu l'ai laissé te faire du pied sous la table ! Tu n'as pas été sans remarquer sa pâleur avant qu'elle s'enfuit ! » . Il sourit songeur. Il étendit sa main gauche devant son visage. Il était réputé pour être « coquet » ayant des bagues presque à tous les doigts. Des anneaux à l'effigie du serpent-roi, insigne de sa maison. Certains étaient ornés de pierres vertes. Une de ses bagues pourvue d'une pyramide à son sommet, était agrémentée de deux pierres taillées qui avaient un éclat changeant. Les yeux de Lucius ne quittaient pas son majeur, doigt porteur du bijou. Il avait senti un petit picotement et avait constaté le changement dans la clarté du minéral. Cette désagréable sensation s'accroissait et il avait du s'éclipser en prétextant une obligation imaginaire. Narcissa s'était montrée fâchée et alors qu'il s'en allait avait cru entendre le nom de Granger. Guidé par sa sensation il avait parcouru un certain nombre de rues avant que le picotement se métamorphose en véritable douleur. Inquiet alors, il avait daigné se renseigner auprès des badauds et avait pu retrouver sa trace. Quand il avait vu l'homme agresser la jeune femme il avait sorti sa baguette et sans réflexion aucune avait lancé le sortilège de stupéfix. Il avait été à deux doigts d'envoyer au voyou le sortilège mortel, mais Azkaban, non merci il connaissait déjà. Il soupira, l'image d'Hermione devenait de plus en plus présente ses derniers jours.

Le livre à la couverture en cuir ouvragée et épaisse se referma d'un coup sec. La gryffondor se décida à quitter son refuge. Elle remit consciencieusement le livre sur le rayonnage. L'exploration et l'aventure il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Un sourire illumina son visage soucieux. « Harry, Ron, vous ne me contrediriez pas … vous rêveriez d'être à ma place » alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir un porte, l'image de son petit ami dans les bras ou plutôt entre les jambes de Lavande l'envahit. Un flot de colère vint à nouveau enfler ses veines. « Vous les hommes n'êtes que des monstres, qui ne pensez qu'à « ça » « La porte était résistante et sans baguette pas simple de l'ouvrir ! « Prisonnière ! Je suis bel et bien à sa merci, quelle idiote ! ». Hermione chercha alors le bureau de son Hôte. Enfin elle le trouva et toqua.

- Entrez fit la voix calme, grave et posée du serpentard.

Hermione s'avança. Ses mains serrées trahissaient une certaine appréhension. Lucius se tourna lentement vers elle.

- Que voulez-vous miss Granger ?

- Ma baguette. Elle déglutit attendant la réponse. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté le séjour, le contrat stipulait qu'elle n'aurait pas de baguette et devrait entièrement s'en remettre au bon vouloir du serpentard. Elle comptait bien le faire changer d'avis.

- Vous n'en avez pas besoin.

- Si, Lucius, euh … monsieur Malefoy. Une délicate couleur rosée avait envahie ses joues. Je … si je l'avais eu tout à l'heure j'aurais pu me défendre !

Les yeux aciers de Lucius se posèrent sur la jeune femme. Son visage exprimait le contentement suprême. « Voilà qui est intéressant » se dit-il.

- Non, miss Granger. Pour vous défendre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous avez le collier.

- Je veux ma baguette ! La colère prenait à nouveau le contrôle.

- Pas avant la fin de votre séjour. Il se leva, se dépliant comme un félin qui décide de chasser.

- Je ne m'en servirai pas pour vous nuire.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Alors ?

- Je veux que vous me fassiez confiance.

- En étant à votre disposition ? Je n'ai pas le droit du libre-arbitre, de vous dire « non » ?

- Vous aimez être dominée miss Granger, je le sais, je le sens. Il n'y a que dans ses états que vous êtes réellement « vous ».

- Je … vous allez voir si je veux être dominée, moi ! Je suis une gryffondor et je veux ma baguette. Les yeux d'Hermione brûlaient d'un feu nouveau.

- Non fit doucement Lucius ignorant délibérément l'émotion destructrice de la gryffondor.

Alors tout alla très vite, Hermione leva sa main pour le gifler, de rage et de ressentiment contre son refus superbe et méprisant. Lucius la bloqua in-extrémis. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la gryffondor.

- Je retrouverais ma baguette monsieur Ma-le-foy ! Souffla t-elle, la main toujours enserrée dans un étau, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Lucius.

- Votre geste mérite une punition miss Granger énonça t-il ravi tandis que son visage se fendait d'un contentement dominateur.

- Une quoi ?

- Vous m'avez entendu. Peut-être que votre séjour devient par trop … monotone ? Oui c'est cela peut-être … . Je vais réfléchir à la sanction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci tout d'abord à ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews ******** ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Voici le chapitre 7 tant attendu par certains qui me l'ont signifié. Bonne lecture à vous !**

**0°))***((°0**

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

**La sanction **

Hermione quitta la pièce en proie à pleins de questions. Une sanction ? Il n'allait tout de même pas oser ! Elle était encore très énervée et en plus, il n'avait pas cédé sur sa requête. Hermione reprit alors le chemin de la bibliothèque. Les livres, eux, l'avaient toujours fait voyager loin de ses problèmes.

Lucius souriait. « Hermione, que vous êtes belle quand vous vous rebellez ! Si Narcissa … » il se rembrunit aussitôt à cette pensée. Il s'assit et ferma les yeux. Le corps de la gryffondor, offert, nu, devant ses yeux. Ses gémissements de plaisir sous ses assauts sensuels, ils les entendaient de plus en plus fréquemment et lui donnait alors une envie d'elle irrépressible. « Miss Granger, vous allez aimer ma sanction, je vous le promets », se jura t-il. Il tourna en rond quelques minutes puis décida que « sa » sanction ne pouvait plus gagna son laboratoire et se mit à l'élaboration de son projet sans plus attendre. D'un pas assuré, quelques minutes plus tard, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, sûr et certain de l'y trouver.

Hermione après une bonne dizaine de minutes, après avoir relu la même page un nombre incalculable de fois, s'était à nouveau plongée dans son ouvrage. Elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules, puis sans préambule aucun, l'homme la fit se lever et dans le feu de l'action prit sa bouche, tendrement mais de façon autoritaire. Surprise la jeune femme ne put pas réagir tout de suite. Les doigts longs et fins du serpentard caressèrent les mamelons dressés avec dextérité, les yeux fixés sur la gryffondor. Il constata que malgré le désir que manifestait son corps, Hermione ne semblait pas encline à se laisser faire.

- Non …

- Chut fit-il dans un souffle chaud tout en parcourant le cou d'Hermione de baisers brûlants. Vous allez aimer ce que je vous ai préparé je puis vous l'assurer. Il prit un de ses seins et se mit à le pétrir doucement.

- Je … qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Gémit-elle à présent moins décidé de se rebeller. Il venait de prendre un mamelon dans sa bouche et le tétait avec entrain. Sa main droite parti dans le dos de la jeune femme et commençait à masser ses fesses.

- Vous allez aimer je vous l'assure. Il défit le bustier dégageant une poitrine ferme, l'extrémité érigée par le désir soudain.

- Vous … je … il la fit taire à nouveau en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Il prit la direction du baiser une nouvelle fois. Bientôt Hermione fut nue. Les doigts de Lucius jouaient maintenant dans son intimité. Il la coucha sur la table de la bibliothèque, se dévêtit à son tour et la pénétra doucement. Leurs souffles s'exhalaient de concert, en symbiose parfaite. Après quelques va et vient, il se retira à la grande surprise de la jeune sorcière.

- Qu'est-ce que …

- Après le plaisir, la sanction.

Hermione pâlit. Lucius était connu pour son implacabilité.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai dit que vous allez aimer. Un Malefoy a des défauts mais il ne ment jamais. Tournez-vous.

- Je veux savoir !

- J'ai envie d'innover et de vous faire atteindre le septième ciel d'une autre manière.

- Non, vous ne songez pas à …

- à ?

- Ce que je pense !

- Oh si ! Il sourit malicieux et très sûr de lui.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Je …

Lucius l'embrassa doucement tandis que les doigts de sa main gauche s'inséraient délicatement dans son autre orifice. Un, suivi peu après d'un deuxième, puis suivi par les deux autres.

- Ah ! Se mit à gémir Hermione tout en le regardant. Hum … non ! Il sourit moqueur, tandis qu'il retira ses doigts pour à nouveau jouer avec son clitoris. Des décharges délectables envahir la gryffondor. Cela ne trompa pas Lucius.

- Oui, Hermione vous allez aimer, je vous le promets. Il avait posé sa veste sur la table aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il fouilla dans sa poche, tandis qu'Hermione se laissait aller. Il parvint à dégager une petite fiole. Il cessa sa caresse et versa la moitié du récipient sur son sexe tendu. Il se présenta alors devant l'entrée et exerça une lente poussée.

- Respirer Hermione, détendez-vous ! Une petite claque sur la fesse de la jeune sorcière et il s'enfonça un peu plus, lentement.

Hermione s'efforçait de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Une deuxième tape sur l'autre fesse la fit tressaillir.

- Merveilleuse grogna Lucius.

- Lucius, ça me fait mal ! Geint Hermione qui malgré ses efforts ne parvenait pas à se relaxer.

- La douleur va passer Hermione. Lucius cessa sa progression, laissant l'orifice vierge de toute intrusion s'habituer à sa présence. Quand il la sentit à nouveau prête il continua son avancée puis amorça à nouveau ses allées et venues doucement. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle est mal, il voulait qu'elle gagne la jouissance suprême d'une façon tout à fait nouvelle pour elle.

- Hum … oui ! Oh oui ! Oui ! Lucius à présent était totalement en elle et continuait à distribuer sur ses fesses des petites tapes à la fois excitantes et douces.

- Ah Hermione ! Râla Le serpentard qui accéléra ses mouvements du bassin en elle. Maintenant la jeune sorcière donnait de la voix. Une chaleur inexplicable l'envahissait, embrasant tous ses sens. La main de Lucius se positionna sur son mont de Vénus et chercha le petit bouton indispensable à l'ascension vers le nirvana.

- Oui ! Oh oui ! Hermione s'agitait en tout sens.

Le serpentard sût qu'il avait gagné quand il sentit un chaud liquide sur son doigt. Alors il entra encore profondément en elle et se libéra. Hermione haletait, sa respiration était aussi saccadée que celle de l'homme toujours en elle. Ils attendirent que leur respiration soit moins affolée. Lucius caressait les seins d'Hermione tendrement tout en embrassant son cou. Doucement il sortit de l'orifice qu'il y a encore quelques minutes Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir être utilisé et lui donner autant de plaisir.

- Vous avez été merveilleuse miss Granger. Cela vous a-t-il plu ?

- Oui ! Mais je ne veux pas que vous me considériez comme un objet, et j'ai eu tellement peur que … c'est pour me défendre que je voulais que vous me rendiez ma baguette.

- Tant que vous resterez dans le Manoir, il ne vous arrivera rien. Je vous rendrais votre baguette à l'issue de votre séjour.

Lucius venait de lui rappeler en une simple phrase qu'elle ne reviendrait plus ici dès ses vacances terminées. Elle ressentit bien malgré elle un petit pincement au cœur. « Idiote ! Tu pensais qu'il t'aimerait ? Bien sûr que non, mais lui au moins à été honnête, il ne t'a pas trahie ! Il n'est pas Ron ». Lucius la tira de ses pensées en l'embrassant sur le front. Il n'avait pas été sans remarquer son trouble lorsqu'il avait dit sa phrase. « Miss Granger, on dirait que vous aimeriez rester plus longtemps » songea t-il à son tour. « Pourquoi pas … » se dit-il tout en regagnant une nouvelle fois son bureau.

Hermione était une jeune femme calme, qui avait du caractère et pouvait exploser de temps en temps, mais à lui, un Malefoy et serpentard de surcroît, on n'a pas l'habitude de céder face aux exigences gryffondoriennes. Elle était – à son goût- trop enfermée dans sa bibliothèque, un défaut qu'il allait corriger, foi de Malefoy. Lors de leurs ébats par contre, elle acceptait de se laisser conduire et cela lui convenait parfaitement. « Miss Granger, vous manquez cependant de confiance en vous, et je vais vous la redonnez » se promit-il aussi. Hermione en fait, occupait ses pensées plus qu'il aurait voulu l'admettre.

Hermione laissa tomber sa lecture. Lucius, son visage, ses yeux, ses caresses et ses baisers si tendres …même si elle était remontée contre lui, dès qu'il avait envers elle des gestes doux, elle ne pouvait pas dire le fond de ses pensées. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le parc qui étendait ses trésors devant elle. Une envie de prendre l'air l'envahit et elle décida de se promener.

Lucius la vit sortir et ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Ses yeux laissaient apparaître une lueur de tendresse mêlée à un intense désir de protection, que seule son ex-femme avait pu voir, et encore tout au début de leur union. Il appela son Elfe de maison et lui ordonna de veiller sur son invitée. Ceci fait il se plongea dans sa paperasserie. Hermione parcourait les allées bien entretenues malgré le personnel raréfié du Maître des lieux. Des plantes rares, qu'Hermione n'avait vu que dans des livres poussaient dans des parcelles bien limitées. Elle ne douta pas que c'était pour un usage tout particulier qu'elles étaient là. Lucius était un maître en potion, son savoir égalait voir dépassait celui de Rogue et tout le monde chez les sorciers le savait. D'autres végétaux n'étaient là que pour un aspect purement décoratif. Elle avait fait presque le tour du manoir, s'extasiant ci et là sur la végétation remarquable à tous les points de vue. Une fontaine construite depuis la nuit des temps, située plein sud, vide de tout liquide sortait du sol, majestueuse. Des serpents sculptés, le plus célèbre et dangereux de tous, déifié en son centre défiait le monde autour de lui. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire tellement le cobra royal avait des côtés quasi-identiques à Lucius. Son visage devint aussitôt triste. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'un objet, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'en acceptant le marché –même si c'était pour « sa » bibliothèque – elle avait espéré que les sentiments du serpentard évolue vers ce que l'on nomme communément « amour ». Elle s'approcha, ses mains sur la pierre froide de la fontaine qui avait due exprimer sa joie par des jets d'eau joyeux et surtout majestueux. Son regard ambre se perdit sur la cime des arbres centenaires du parc des Malefoy. Elle avait tout perdu songeait-elle amère. Une chape de regret exprimait de tout son poids sur ses frêles épaules, ses douloureux souvenirs. Viktor, Ron, puis maintenant son extraordinaire bêtise, Lucius. Elle détourna son visage sur lequel coulait une larme, vers la bâtisse froide des Malefoy. « Ta demeure Lucius te ressemble tellement ! Froide, rigide, ta vie ressemble à une prison, et dans celle-ci, une cellule contient ton cœur ... les autres qui t'ont aimé ne l'ont pas trouvé, moi ... je ne pense pas y arriver un jour ». Sa décision était à présent prise. Rompre le contrat, se libérer, et tant pis pour la bibliothèque. Elle frissonna et décida de rentrer à l'intérieur, faire ses valises discrètement et partir.

Lucius Malefoy la regardait à présent. Une douleur qui n'avait rien de physique venait de l'envahir. Si Hermione l'avait vu alors elle aurait su ... qu'une erreur peut toujours surprendre la plus brillante des élèves que Poudlard est connu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci tout d'abord à mes lecteurs qui me laissent une trace de leur passage, cela est encourageant pour moi. **

**Voilà enfin la suite de cette fiction. **

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

**La fuite**

Lucius n'avait rien changé à son comportement. Hermione désormais restait des heures dans la bibliothèque. Durant leurs ébats il avait remarqué que la gryffondor avait baissé sa garde mais quelque chose avait néanmoins changé. Lucius n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Cela le tracassait à présent. Il s'enfermait lui aussi dans son bureau traitant des affaires courantes de sorciers désabusés par la diminution de leurs privilèges malgré la pureté de leur sang. Quand lire des jérémiades devenaient par trop monotone alors il se levait, tournait un ouvrage et s'engouffrait dans le passage inconnu de presque tout le monde (seule Narcissa le connaissait) et à pas feutré se rendait dans le plafond surplombant la bibliothèque. Là il la voyait sans qu'elle s'en doute. Parfois elle semblait le percevoir et levait alors son visage dans sa direction. Impossible de ne pas remarquer son air triste, cet air qu'elle tentait plus ou moins bien de lui dissimuler. Seulement elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était vulnérable lorsqu'il l'observait à la dérobée et depuis la première fois qu'il s'en était aperçu. Il s'était alors juré d'en trouver la cause.

Hermione se leva et posa avec précaution son ouvrage intitulé « L'Art et la manière de manipuler les plantes », un livre manifestement ancien qu'il fallait manipuler avec douceur. Elle leva son visage curieux vers le plafond. Celui-ci était parfait, sa conception unique. Hermione en était certaine car elle n'en avait jamais vu un pareil. « Peut-être y a-t-il des passages secrets ! » cela ne déplairait pas à Harry de le savoir. Elle soupira. Un bruit avait troublé son attention et elle était certaine qu'il provenait d'un endroit au-dessus d'elle mais ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à déceler une ouverture quelconque. Lucius la regardait tout en souriant. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si insensibles et froid se réchauffaient manifestement à la vue de la silhouette gracile de la jeune sorcière. « Bah j'ai rêvé sans doute » se dit-elle tout en se rasseyant. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. « Il faut que je parte d'ici ! Cela ne m'apportera rien de bon et Harry j'en suis sûre s'inquiète de me savoir ici, il faut que je parte même si je ne gagne pas les ouvrages qu'il m'a promis ». Elle ferma les yeux et un autre décor surgit derrière ses paupières closes. Un jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes comme depuis le premier jour ou elle l'avait rencontré de le train, le « Poudlard express », s'agitait.

« -Hermione je t'assure que ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

- Harry pourquoi pas ?

- Tu te rends compte que tu vas aller chez ce ... chez cet homme _là _! Le bras droit de Voldemort ! Hermione je t'assure que j'ai du mal à te croire. Je sais reprit-il en s'asseyant lentement, que Ron t'as blessé du fait de son amourette avec cette fille (il agrémenta ses propos d'une moue dégoûtée) mais te venger en allant te jeter littéralement dans la gueule du loup, ça j'ai du mal à le concevoir.

- Harry ... Lucius a changé !

- Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy. Hermione je sais qu'il est vain de te faire changer d'idée mais réfléchit et surtout s'il te fait du mal (« je suis sûr qu'il a d'autres projets en tête ») je viendrais _moi-même _te chercher.

- Je ne crois pas que Lucius me fasse le moindre mal Harry.

(« -moi aussi » songea Harry en regardant son amie dans tous ses états). Il hocha sentencieusement la tête, dubitatif. »

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Certes les bras et la chaleur de Lucius l'engageaient à rester mais ses sentiments grandissaient et elle savait que cela lui vaudrait de toute façon des ennuis. Quelle folie l'avait touchée pour qu'elle accepte ce marché ? La lassitude immense tomba sur ses frêles épaules. Lucius ne la quittait pas des yeux, caché derrière une latte de bois du plafond. « Quelque chose la tracasse et je me demande ce que c'est ! », il fronça ses sourcils. Il connaissait bien les femmes car il avait connu rapidement le succès auprès de la gent féminine scolarisée à Poudlard. Devant cet afflux de marchandise consentante - bien sûr, elles se battaient toutes pour attirer ses faveurs- comment résister à la tentation ? Une lueur amusée traversa ses yeux investis de la froideur d'un iceberg. Toutes les filles de serpentard l'avaient eu pour amant, il aiguisait déjà la jalousie des autres mâles de sa maison et cela l'amusait follement. Il revit alors Rogue (l'image du professeur de potion, de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal, puis Directeur de Poudlard travestissant la silhouette de son invitée) lorsqu'il l'avait croisé au détour de la salle commune des serpentards. Il avait passé une nuit particulièrement échevelée avec Lysa Parkinson (oui, la mère de Pansy) qui s'était montrée une amante plutôt experte malgré ses deux ans de moins que lui. Rogue avait eu l'air _très _contrarié puis son visage s'était débarrassé de ce sentiment pour devenir amusé. Il avait songé à lui demandé ce qu'il avait pensé puis Lysa avait détourné son attention. Elle n'aimait pas que qui que ce soit lui vole la vedette. « Laisse Lysa où elle est, désormais ta proie est devant tes yeux et quelque chose me dit qu'elle regrette ... », il toucha son menton de son doigt fin et long. Le visage d'Hermione défila alors dans sa tête, lui montrant des expressions toutes différentes. Celle qu'il aimait le plus était celui qu'elle montrait quand le plaisir charnel la submergeait. Il se retira de son poste avec précaution et retourna dans son bureau. Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Il savait qu'Hermione avait des projets en tête et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour recourir à l'oclumancie. Ses yeux errèrent quelques instants sur le mobilier de son bureau avant de tomber sur sa bague. Il sourit de nouveau. Il était tranquille à présent « quel idiot ! J'ai oublié que j'avais conçu ce sortilège ».

Le soir était arrivé. Comme d'habitude elle avait partagé son repas avec son hôte. Comme d'habitude il l'avait prise dans ses bras, puis plus encore. Cet homme avait l'art de lui faire oublier qui et où elle se trouvait. Doucement elle quitta le lit du serpentard. Elle ouvrit son armoire et prit ses affaires pour les enfermer dans sa valise. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette ... mais bon, tant pis elle était quitte pour en acheter une. Le silence imposant ne réveilla pas Lucius ni les serviteurs (Hermione avait essayé de trouver des Elfes mais à part celui qui l'avait accueilli n'en avait trouvé aucun) et la porte imposante du Manoir se trouva rapidement devant ses yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure se trouva être la victime involontaire de sa dentition. Un piège ? Elle n'en avait vu aucun et justement cela l'inquiétait. Son périple n'avait en rien été gâté par des obstacles, tout avait été si facile ... . Elle actionna la poignée décorée d'un serpent (« bien sûr comment cela en aurait été autrement ? ») qui céda sans difficultés. Hermione faillit laisser libre cours à sa joie. En une fraction de seconde elle se trouva sur les marches de l'entrée. La lune s'était muée en une alliée fidèle, éclairant au maximum le chemin qui la conduirait vers la liberté. Quelque chose la chatouilla à la naissance de sa poitrine et alors elle vit que le médaillon avait modifié sa couleur. « Mince je l'avais complètement oublié ... ». Hermione posa sa valise et commença à vouloir ôter la chainette qui tenait le bijou ensorcelé. Hélas, elle s'avéra très solide et même impossible à une simple sorcière de s'en débarrasser. « Tant pis ... je pars avec et je ferais envoyer le bijou à Lucius qu'en j'aurais réussi à l'ôter ». Résolument elle saisit sa valise et courut jusqu'au portail en fer forgé qui se dressait – majestueux – à la limite de la propriété des Malefoy. Lui, se montra beaucoup plus têtu. Il refusa de s'ouvrir malgré les actions répétées sur sa poignée. « Je n'ai plus qu'à l'escalader ». La gryffondor saisit sa valise et l'envoya de l'autre côté. Le choc de l'atterrissage la fit s'ouvrir et éparpiller ses maigres affaires sur la terre humide. La brume familière à cet endroit (sans nul doute appréciée par les reptiles de tout bord) avait envahie le paysage fertile en végétaux dissimulant à ses yeux méfiants les chasseurs, et même tous les dangers susceptibles de retarder son évasion. Elle saisit deux barreaux éloignées, cala ses pieds en prenant appui et commença à grimper. Le portail alors stoïque et imperturbable se mit brusquement à chauffer. Hermione ne sentit tout d'abord rien du tout, la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses mains était même agréable. « Je ne savais pas que je pouvais irradier de cette manière ! » puis tout d'un coup quelque chose de désagréable la fit basculer. « Et si ce n'était pas la chaleur due à ses mains ? ». Horrifiée alors elle regarda les barreaux métalliques devant ses yeux. Leur couleur avait changé. Une décision s'imposait. Elle mobilisa toutes ses forces et actionna ses quatre membres pour qu'ils franchissent l'obstacle le plus vite possible. Ses pieds glissaient malgré leurs efforts, et ses bras eux fatiguaient. Le portail bientôt devint brûlant, impossible de s'y accrocher. Hermione jeta alors un coup d'œil vers le sol, il lui faudrait quitter le manoir par une autre route. Sa bouche fit alors un « o » parfait. Le chemin qui menait au manoir était minuscule, comme si le portail s'était allongé ! Le désespoir empoigna alors fermement son cœur. Une larme s'échappa de sa geôle. « Comment vais-je faire ? » ses yeux louchaient à présent sur le ruban foncé et salvateur. Elle était trop haute. Si elle sautait elle se romprait à coup-sûr le cou.

- Je pense que vous courrez à votre perte Miss Granger.

- Lucius ?

- Bien sûr qui voulez-vous que ce soit. Sautez !

Hermione serrait les dents. La douleur dans ses paumes était tellement forte que son corps lui était à présent presque étranger. Ses pieds adhéraient – désespérés - aux barreaux. Ses jambes tremblaient, tout comme ses bras d'ailleurs. Lucius la regardait, tendu. Une serpentarde se laisserait choir comme une crêpe entre ses bras et jouerait le rôle d'une princesse dans les bras d'un roi quelconque. Il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas son cas.

- Hermione sautez ! C'est un ordre !

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

- Pour l'instant rien. Faites moi confiance !

La douleur maintenant était insoutenable et Hermione se résolut – enfin – à sauter. Lucius visa avec sa baguette la jeune femme, la ralentissant dans sa chute.

- Merci murmura Hermione en sécurité dans les bras du serpentard.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous partir ? Lucius la fixait à présent, l'air sévère.

- Je me rends compte que je veux plus ... elle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure puis honteuse détourna ses yeux noisettes sur le portail qui avait repris sa taille normale.

- Hum ... qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « je veux plus ... » miss Granger ? Les deux icebergs la suivaient, analysant ses expressions au fur et à mesure qu'elles peignaient son visage.

- Je sais que je ne suis qu'un jouet pour vous.

- Vous ne savez rien de ce que j'éprouve pour vous.

Le silence enveloppa les propos de Lucius tandis qu'il regagnait la demeure ancestrale. Les pas produisaient un ballottement agréable qui berçait la jeune sorcière. Cette chaleur, cette impression que rien ne pouvait lui arrivait, hum ... que tout cela lui était agréable, mais il lui faudrait un jour quitter cet univers, quitter en laissant dans ces lieux magnifiques une partie d'elle-même. Cette partie resterait pour toujours avec Lucius et ce dernier ne serait sans doute jamais conscient du magnifique cadeau que lui ferait la gryffondor.

Hermione ne pesait rien pour lui. L'avoir dans ses bras et s'occuper d'elle lui procurait contre toute attente un plaisir immense. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait dû sauver qui que ce soit, ne vivant que pour son propre bien-être, pour son image. « Un serpentard, de part son sang qui est pur et sans tâche n'a rien à faire d'autrui si celui-ci est taché par un sang méprisable. Bien au contraire » lui répétait son père qui marié, entretenait deux ou trois maîtresses – pour le standing – lui disait-il tout en lui assurant de sentiments louables pour sa propre mère. Lui-même avait jusque là vécu comme tel. Les femmes ne servaient qu'à lui procurer du plaisir, à enfanter que s'il le voulait. Bizarre cette attirance contre nature envers cette sang-de-bourbe. Cela faisait déjà longtemps d'ailleurs, il l'avait contrôlé plutôt bien la réprimant aux yeux de tous. Puis il y avait eu la bataille, il l'avait vu lutter courageusement face au Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, ses cheveux emmêlés virevoltant autour d'elle. Dans ce combat ou elle était associée à Ginny Weasley, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à éviter les sortilèges mais elle avait fait front faisant ainsi honneur à sa maison de feu. Inexplicablement son courage avait entraîné chez lui un drôle de désir, celui de la posséder. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce sentiment soit enfoui quelque part et il y avait presque réussi jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée. Son plan avait magnifiquement fonctionné, même au-delà de ses propres attentes et cela avait contribué à l'éclosion et à l'aboutissement de sa passion. Il gravit les marches sombres qui menaient à ses appartements. Il appela l'Elfe et lui fit ouvrir la chambre d'Hermione. Délicatement il la posa sur le lit. Ses doigts fins et effilés saisirent le médaillon qui avait retrouvé sa couleur originelle et il le reposa à la naissance de la poitrine d'Hermione. Il resta des minutes à la regarder. Elle s'était inexplicablement endormie dans ses bras. Ses yeux froides vagabondèrent et tombèrent en arrêt devant les paumes rougies d'Hermione. Il étouffa un juron tout en saisissant la main abîmée. Lucius la reposa tout aussi doucement et tourna les talons.

**0°°°°0°°°°0**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Dites-le moi et je vous répondrais par M.P.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et bien encore un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweuses auxquels je réponds par M.P. Donc bonne lecture !**

****0°°°{*}°°°0****

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

**La face cachée du contrat**

Lucius prépara à la hâte les potions et onguents qui convinrent à la guérison des mains d'Hermione. Elle dormait profondément comme anesthésiée et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte des soins qu'on lui prodiguait. Elle rêvait. Lucius riait alors et elle sentait de façon réelle et imaginaire, son cœur se serrer. Le serpentard la fit veiller par l'entremise de son Elfe de Maison et le lendemain dès la première heure lui rendit visite. Le bruit que fit la porte, fit entrouvrir les paupières de la gryffondor. A la vue de Lucius elle tenta de parler, et juste un filet de voix parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Le portail … je croyais qu'il …

- Voyons miss Granger, vous me prenez pour plus bête que je ne suis. Si vous avez pensé qu'un simple sortilège de clôture y était apposé. Il souriait moqueur.

- C'est ce que je pensais avoua piteusement Hermione. Elle leva ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux. Elles étaient entourées de bandages hermétiques. Vous … elle jeta un coup d'œil surpris à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Oui je vous ai soigné. Tout d'un coup il s'approcha dangereusement de son visage. Ne recommencez-plus-jamais ! Hermione se sentit alors rougir furieusement.

- J'ai l'impression que je ne suis qu'un corps à votre disposition. Même si le contrat stipulait que je vous devais obéissance je pensais que …

- Humpf … vous pensiez que ?

- Que je comptais un peu plus pour vous consentit-elle à lâcher dans un souffle.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire le contraire ? Ses lèvres dessinèrent à nouveau un sourire qui agaça au plus haut point la gryffondor.

- Vous vous amusez et puis … vous retournez dans votre bureau comme si je n'étais rien. Je sais … je ne suis rien et … la bouche de Lucius s'aplatit sur la sienne l'empêchant de poursuivre. Hermione tenta bien de le repousser, le chagrin qui l'avait envahi menaçant de déjouer sa tentative de contrôle.

- Si vous n'étiez rien miss Granger, vous ne seriez pas ici. J'ai toujours voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux dans le monde magique et voyez-vous, vous en faîtes partie même si je me suis montré d'une maladresse rare. Il se tût laissant le silence les envelopper. Hermione intégra ses paroles plus que méfiante. Miss Granger reprit-il lentement,(sa voix grave et chaude instillait dans ses oreilles des vagues de chaleur agréables) voyez-vous, vous n'avez jamais été totalement indifférente à mes yeux. Depuis que je vous ai vu dans la librairie avec les (il eut une moue méprisante) Weasley lors de la rentrée de votre deuxième année à Poudlard je vous ai remarqué. Ensuite bien sûr il y a eu des affrontements, mais votre ténacité m'a toujours beaucoup plu, m'incitant par là au respect que j'avoue ne pas avoir fait preuve face à d'autres sang-de-bourbe.

-Merci répondit Hermione rougissante.

- C'est la vérité. Je vous promets de vous traiter on ne peut mieux à l'avenir.

Il prit sa main droite et commença à défaire le bandage. La peau était dans un état nettement amélioré. « Décidément Lucius est doué dans les potions » pensa derechef Hermione, légèrement envieuse. L'autre aussi était presque guérie. Lucius les inspecta, prenant son temps puis les reposa doucement sur les cuisses de la gryffondor. Il la regarda puis doucement la serra contre lui, passa sa main dans son dos. Il parcourait son cou de petits baisers et Hermione ferma les yeux sous les sensations exquises. Bientôt elle fut nue, offerte au regard incisif du serpentard. Un frisson qui tenait à la fois de la crainte que du désir parcourut ses bras. Il sourit, ses yeux harponnés sur les pointes de ses mamelons dressées comme pour lui adresser une supplique. Il se pencha alors et en saisit une dans sa bouche tandis que sa main, plutôt son pouce et son index faisait rouler l'autre entre eux deux. Hermione bascula sa tête en arrière et se prit à gémir. La langue de Lucius cessa sa torture pour reconquérir la bouche d'Hermione. Sa main se faufila entre ses cuisses et s'attarda sur le point qu'elle connaissait par cœur. La gryffondor se tortilla, tandis qu'un doigt entrait en elle. « Vous avez envie, je vais vous contenter … » soupira t-il dans ses cheveux. En un clin-d'œil il se déshabilla. Hermione l'écarta doucement alors, et le visage du serpentard se teinta de surprise. Elle voulait le contempler, l'admirer, avant qu'il ne prenne encore une fois possession de son corps. Le sexe dressé de l'homme semblait lui adresser une invitation personnelle. Hermione s'approcha, leva les yeux sur le visage de Lucius qui exprimait quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et tout en le regardant, et l'avala. Celui-ci érigé fièrement ne protesta pas. Lucius laissa échapper un gémissement et ne repoussa pas la jeune femme. A présent la bouche de la gryffondor allait et venait avec plaisir, Lucius avait posé une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la sorcière lui imprimant le rythme qui lui convenait. Soudain lentement elle se retira puis descendit jusqu'aux bourses qu'elle entreprit d'embrasser aussi. Lucius afficha à la fois son mécontentement et son plaisir dans un râle. Hermione le regarda – coquine comme elle ne l'avait jamais été -, et repris sa tache où elle l'avait laissée. Des bribes de mots, plutôt des expressions de bien-être, l'encouragèrent et elle augmenta ses allées et venues. La main dans ses cheveux enserra bien involontairement une mèche de cheveux plus fortement que l'aurait désiré le serpentard et ses doigts se trouvèrent emmêlés encore plus.

Hermione sentit instinctivement que les nerfs de Lucius allaient lâcher et s'obligea à ralentir ce qui ne convint guère à ce dernier qui imprima avec ses mains le rythme qu'il souhaitait qu'elle maintienne coûte que coûte, mais la gryffondor s'obligea à rester ferme sur sa ligne de conduite. Une plainte involontaire s'échappa de la bouche de Lucius. Elle augmenta une nouvelle fois ses allées et venues et cette fois décida que cela suffisait. Les mains de Lucius se serrèrent une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il soufflait de plus en plus fort. Enfin un cri rauque, plutôt un râle, explosa dans la pièce, le visage de Lucius tordu par l'orgasme immense qu'il venait de subir et ses mains qui oublièrent de relâcher leur emprise. Hermione enserrait toujours dans sa bouche le sexe de ce dernier enfin libéré, vidé de ses entraves. Elle se retira lentement et appela l'Elfe qui ne tarda pas à apparaître.

- Une verre d'eau s'il-te-plait Kimmy, fit doucement Hermione. L'Elfe esquissa comme un semblant de révérence et se volatilisa dans un « pop ». Quelques secondes plus tard, Kimmy réapparut et Hermione put étancher sa soif.

- Et bien miss Granger, on peut dire que vous m'avez nettement surpris, et croyez-moi, ce n'est jamais arrivé !

- Et oui ! Répondit mutine Hermione qui intérieurement se demandait bien ce qui lui arrivait.

La matinée se poursuivit lentement, Lucius demanda à Hermione de rester à ses côtés dans son bureau. Les ouvrages qui décoraient l'endroit l'intéressèrent au plus haut point et Lucius de bonne grâce répondit à ses questions. Inexplicablement, assouvir la curiosité de la gryffondor ne l'ennuya pas le moins du monde, même une certaine flatterie s'instilla dans son égo. Hermione était réputée miss-je-sais-tout bien après qu'elle ait effectué ses études à Poudlard et le fait qu'elle lui demande des explications lui indiquait qu'elle le tenait en haute estime.

La journée se déroula calmement entre la bibliothèque et le bureau de Lucius. Hermione se donna à son hôte plusieurs fois dans la journée, avec plaisir, même avec impatience. Lucius était ravi. Hermione avait enfin mit de côté ses doutes, ses attentes, et sa fierté. Seul semblait compter à présent, l'instant qu'elle vivait et c'était tout ce qu'exigeait Lucius. Enfin il la possédait, entièrement. Ce qu'il ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'elle aussi elle avait prit sa part de lui-même. Il avait grandement apprécié la torture qu'elle lui avait infligée le matin même, il en redemanderait s'il ne voulait pas la forcer. Désormais la soumission de l'une envers l'autre était révolue. Un accord tacite s'était instauré et les deux sorciers s'en contentaient. Seul comptait le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en doute, les sentiments aussi évoluaient. Ainsi Lucius recherchait instinctivement Hermione lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce et inversement. Cette manie passa inaperçue durant les deux semaines qui suivirent aux deux protagonistes. Le jour vint ou Hermione, (jetant un œil sur le calendrier de la gazette du sorcier) vit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine. Une seule petite semaine et bientôt sa seule compagne serait celle qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis sa rupture d'avec Ron Weasley, ce poison nommé : solitude. Un soupir désespéré s'exprima alors que Lucius faisait à son tour son apparition.

Lui aussi avait bien remarqué que la durée du séjour d'Hermione s'amenuisait comme une peau de chagrin. Cela le remplissait d'amertume à chaque fois que son doigt parcourait le mois en cours. En fait, son vœu le plus cher était qu'elle ne quitte pas son manoir mais pour cela il allait falloir qu'il trouve un autre stratagème pour la conduire à rester. La question ainsi soulevée était « comment ? ». Il fronça les sourcils et s'obligea à afficher une bonne humeur de pacotille, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Il avait réfléchi durant les dernières nuits - alors qu'Hermione était profondément endormie à ses côtés – à ce qui lui arrivait. De part sa notoriété il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait, sans rien promettre en retour et cela c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Un problème cependant, subsistait. Il ne voulait qu'une seule femme et c'était celle qui buvait lentement son café, les yeux encore habités par le sommeil. Hermione Granger, appartenant à la maison ennemie de Gryffondor, sang-de-bourbe accessoirement, affublée aussi du sobriquet de « missjesaistout » par son ancien ami et mangemort : Severus Rogue. Elle seule lui dévoilait un quelconque intérêt par rapport aux autres. « Attendons … je trouverais bien un moyen » pensa t-i tout en plongeant ses yeux pâles dans ceux qui avaient la teinte de la boisson brune qu'il se versait dans son bol. « Qu'a donc Lucius ? » se demandait en retour Hermione, qui ne lui avait jamais vu cet air soucieux. En milieu de matinée, un hibou s'écrasa sur le rebord de fenêtre où se tenait le bureau du serpentard. Une lettre attachée à la patte du volatile. Lucius se leva, défit la missive et la déplia tout en libérant de nouveau l'oiseau.

_« Cher Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Je vous adresse cette lettre pour vous faire part de mon union prochaine avec Ronald Weasley. Sans vous rien n'aurait pût être possible et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. La célébration de notre mariage aura lieu le 25 septembre 2009 et vous y êtes bien sûr convié. _

_A bientôt. Merci de nous retourner votre réponse le plus vite possible._

_Miss Brown Lavande et Mr. Weasley Ronald"_

- C'est ça ! Tant mieux, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cette mijaurée exécrable. Grommela Lucius tout en jetant la missive dans la cheminée. Il haussa les épaules et se remit au travail, oubliant aussitôt le petit mot de Lavande.

Le temps au manoir défilait à présent trop vite pour Hermione. Sa complicité avec Lucius lui était devenue indispensable. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien avec un homme, même pas avec Ron. Lucius avait le bagage culturel qui lui convenait. Au moins ils partageaient tous deux un point commun autre que le sexe. Une envie soudaine l'envahit et elle monta toquer au bureau de Lucius.

- Oui ? Entrez ! La voix de Lucius ne trahissait aucune impatience.

Hermione entra et vit le serpentard lui sourire. Elle lui répondit, enjôleuse à souhait.

- Je sais que normalement c'est vous qui commandez mais … elle se tût volontairement lui laissant l'opportunité de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

- Mais vous voulez – on dirait – prendre la direction des choses – non ?

- Oui rétorqua t-elle tout en dévoilant son corps parfait, vêtu de la lingerie fine mise à sa disposition et laissant tomber à ses pieds sa robe de sorcière.

Lucius la laissa prendre toutes les initiatives qu'elle pouvait trouver. Il grogna de plaisir quand la langue de la rouge et or titilla l'extrémité qui n'avait pas tardé à durcir et disparut dans sa bouche. Il se demanda si elle allait réitérer sa caresse exquise mais Hermione changea d'avis et se tourna, lui présentant son postérieur ferme et offert. Ses bras s'appuyèrent sur la surface du secrétaire, attendant l'intrusion qu'elle espérait tant. S'en était trop et bientôt il entra en elle avec impatience, d'une manière presque bestiale, écartant d'un doigt la fine barrière en dentelle de sa culotte. Les parois humides et internes d'Hermione lui procuraient des picotements de plaisirs insupportables et il sentait confusément que sa résistance psychique s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure que ses coups de reins le propulsaient encore plus profondément. Hermione gémissait et quant à lui ne restait pas en reste et lui répondait en grondant d'impatience. Enfin sa jouissance le submergea dans un râle profond et intense tout en se libérant dans la jeune sorcière qui n'avait pas cessé de crier à partir du moment où il l'avait possédée. Le corps du serpentard prenait appui sur le sien et commençait à se faire lourd. Enfin, il se retira, se rhabilla et quitta la pièce non sans avoir appliqué un baiser sur la chute de reins d'Hermione, qui frémit à ce contact.

Les yeux dorés d'Hermione s'égarèrent dans le bureau austère tandis qu'elle se relevait, repoussant la surface du secrétaire qui avait été le témoin le plus proche de ses ébats. Un papier dans la cheminée face à elle, attira son attention. Elle jeta un regard furtif à droite et à gauche et par la même occasion aux cadres des sorciers de la famille Malefoy. Ils étaient tous vides. Elle se pencha alors, saisit la missive et pâlit à sa lecture.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me revoilà enfin ******** avec la suite. Bonne lecture et merci encore une fois à mes reviewers et revieweuses. **

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Explications **

Les mots lui avaient causés un choc fatal. Que signifiaient-ils ? Elle relut encore une fois le passage qui faisait naître en elle une boule de colère : « _Sans vous rien n'aurait pût être possible et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. ». _Cela voulait-il dire que Lucius avait poussé Lavande dans les bras de Ron ? Et ce, pour avoir le champ libre avec elle ? Sa raison tergiversait à présent, remuant les scènes du passé dans tous les sens cherchant un sens, une explication à ce puzzle. « Pourvu que je me trompe » laissa t-elle échapper tandis que sa main (qui tenait toujours la missive extrêmement compromettante) tremblait. « Le meilleur moyen de lever tes doutes et de le lui demander » répétait sans relâche sa voix intérieure. « Oui c'est ce que je vais faire de ce pas » dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle sortit du bureau à pas lents. Son cœur lui fonctionnait à un rythme différent de ses jambes, il s'emballait comme si la peur d'avoir raison avait été injectée en lui. Les escaliers furent avalés à grande vitesse, les couloirs se déroulaient devant ses yeux à une vitesse vertigineuse, Hermione courait à présent. Elle entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque mais n'y trouva pas Lucius. L'impatience la gagnait au fur et à mesure que ses yeux rencontraient le vide de son absence. Elle toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix et se mit à appeler l'homme qui lui occasionnait tant de tourments depuis peu.

- LUCIUS ! Où êtes-vous donc ? Seul le silence lui répondit par l'écho même de sa voix.

Elle continua ainsi dans presque toutes les pièces (fort nombreuses dans l'immense bâtisse), mais elle ne trouva pas Lucius. De rage elle finit par entrer dans sa propre chambre et s'effondra. Les larmes coulaient à présent toutes seules, comme si le fait d'avoir été retenues si longtemps avait détruit le barrage si ténu de ses émotions. Entre deux sanglots, Hermione arriva à la conclusion que Lucius était l'homme qu'elle aimait à présent, mais comment le pouvait-elle ? Alors que, d'après la lettre qu'elle ne cessait de relire comme pour s'en convaincre, il s'était joué d'elle et de ses sentiments ? « Quelle idiote j'ai été ! Comment ai-je pût croire à ce que je voyais ? Comment Ron est-il tombé dans ce piège ? Une petite voix lui rappela – d'une manière on ne peut plus perfide – qu'il n'avait pas refusé la partie de jambes en l'air que lui avait proposé Lavande … et ses larmes s'extériorisèrent un peu plus fort.

Lucius était fou de rage. Comment cette idiote avait-elle pût lui écrire personnellement à son manoir ? Alors qu'il avait été très clair sur ce point !

« - Je vous interdis de m'écrire, de me donner de vos nouvelles, ce que vous ferais ne m'intéresse en aucun cas et je vous demande de vous le tenir pour dit.

- Bien Monsieur Malefoy … je vous obéirais. Lavande l'avait regardé d'une telle manière qu'il su que la passion envers le grand Weasley ne s'était pas éteinte. « Trop facile » avait-il pensé alors. »

Son plan s'était alors magnifiquement déroulé. Lavande avait séduit Ronald Weasley devant ses yeux perçants. A n'en pas douter les sentiments du rouquin n'étaient pas aussi fort que ceux d'Hermione, sa proie. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Elève en deuxième année il avait senti qu'elle deviendrait une magnifique sorcière, et la suite ne l'avait pas trompé. Au ministère, lors de sa bataille face à Harry Potter, il avait été estomaqué devant son culot, sa bravoure et sa manière de combattre. Son esprit l'avait alors comparé à une lionne enragée. Il sourit à ce souvenir. « Oui miss Granger, vous l'ignorez mais vous êtes splendide quand vous guerroyez ». Il revit alors ses courbes, sa peau si douce et à la fois si brûlante quand il la touchait et qu'elle lui répondait en gémissant (à moins que ce soit en ronronnant). Il était parvenu à la conclusion au fil des jours qu'il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait mit son cœur au pied d'une femme, même pas de Narcissa. A présent il était furieux. Sa colère avait légèrement diminuée après avoir fait l'amour à sa dulcinée, mais il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair dès à présent, et passer le reste de sa fureur sur cette idiote de Lavande Brown.

La maison des Brown était toute simple, mais tout de même mieux d'aspect que celle des Weasley. Il frappa trois coups avec sa canne légendaire, devant la porte massive de la demeure. Un Elfe lui ouvrit.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Vous ici quelle sur …

- Ça va. Je souhaite voir miss Brown, enfin miss Weasley dans l'avenir.

- Bien monsieur. Veuillez entrer je vous prie. L'Elfe s'effaça avec déférence et Lucius entra avec classe et élégance, comme toujours lorsqu'il souhaitait en imposer face à des adversaires éventuels. L'Elfe s'évapora et Lucius s'installa dans le fauteuil prévu à cet effet dans le vestibule. Dans l'attente de son hôte, il veilla à prendre un visage froid et austère, dénué de toute émotion négative. Des pas lui apprirent que son hôte arrivait. Il releva la tête et vit Lavande dans tous ses états de future jeune mariée. Son apparition aurait été digne d'une apparition divine si ses yeux n'avaient eu l'éclat calculateur qui la dévalorisait à coup sûr depuis qu'il la connaissait. « Elle aurait été mieux à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor celle-là » c'était-il un jour pris à penser. Auréolée de tulle blanc immaculé rappelant ainsi la virginité (perdue depuis quelques années déjà) de la demoiselle – Lucius fit un réel effort pour ne pas pouffer de rire – une voilette sur la tête, elle avait l'air d'une montagne de chantilly moldue, écœurante à souhait. Elle sourit, se voulant séductrice comme jamais.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Je constate que vous avez reçu ma lettre … mais il n'était pas nécessaire de vous déplacer maintenant. Elle sourit, le prenant dés lors pour un idiot. Cette impression malveillante, s'ajouta à la colère qu'il essayait désespérément de faire taire.

- Je suis là pour vous rappeler la teneur de notre « petit arrangement » or il s'avère que vous n'avez pas respecté une des clauses.

- Excusez-moi, mais … j'ai respecté toutes les clauses monsieur Malefoy.

- Non répondit Lucius, manifestant par là une patience inhabituelle. Non. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de votre part à mon manoir et cela avait été clairement proscrit lors de notre unique entrevue.

- Oh … c'est vrai effectivement fit Lavande arborant la tête parfaite d'une ingénue dépourvue de cervelle.

- Je suis bien aise de constater que vous vous souvenez. Je vous demande donc de ne plus essayer de me joindre de quelque façon que ce soit. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Parfaitement. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les deux sorciers. Lavande regardait Lucius à présent assez inquiète. Malgré qu'il soit bel homme il n'en était pas moins ex-mangemort … et la chaire de poule la parcourut. D'une voix tremblante elle lui proposa un rafraîchissement.

- Merci.

L'Elfe réapparut alors, deux verres pleins d'Hydromel sur un plateau de verre. Il s'approcha de Lucius qui en prit un. Lavande saisit le sien à son tour cherchant un moyen de rompre la glace qui s'était installée.

- Donc vous n'assisterez pas à mon mariage …

- Bien entendu que non.

Le silence glacial les enveloppa de nouveau. Lavande cherchait dans son verre une porte de sortie.

- Puis-je vous demander euh … si euh … des bruits courent que vous seriez installé avec cette … Granger ? J'avoue que Ron a eu un moment de colère envers elle, mais bon cela lui a passé assez vite, grâce à mes talents je dois dire.

- Croyez les bruits ou non miss Brown. Cela ne concerne que ma vie privée et même si miss Granger était avec moi cela ne vous regarde en aucune manière.

- Je sais. Je sais monsieur Malefoy répéta t-elle doucement, consciente qu'elle venait de lever un lièvre qu'il ne fallait pas. Ron en était grandement amoureux, et si vous saviez les trésors que j'ai dû déployer pour qu'il détourne ses pensées d'elle. Elle soupira comme si cela lui avait coûté d'énormes efforts.

- Cela n'a pas dû être très difficile pour vous miss Brown. Votre réputation sur vos capacités ne peut être en deçà de la réalité. Son fils lui avait narré un temps ses prouesses amoureuses avec elle et vraisemblablement, c'était un don juan au féminin qui n'en était pas à sa première expérience.

- Certes, je suis plutôt douée. « Idiote » pensa Lucius qui avait bien remarqué que son allusion acerbe était passée complètement inaperçue. Néanmoins je me demande ce que ce rat de bibliothèque a de plus que moi pour que Ron ne parvienne pas à l'oublier totalement. Lucius se pencha en avant. « Bien sûr – pensait-il – qu'est-ce que lui et moi pouvons-nous trouver de si exceptionnel chez miss Granger ? ». Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant de tendresse. « Elle est entière dans ses sentiments, Franche et inapte au mensonge, c'est cette sincérité dont vous êtes totalement dépourvue qui fait que Ronald Weasley et moi-même sommes subjugués et dont nous avons extrêmement de mal à oublier ».

- Comment cela ? Je pensais qu'il l'avait totalement oublié … fit d'une voix onctueuse comme du miel (dans lequel un insecte imprudent pourrait s'embourber pour y mourir), Lucius tout sourire.

- Non rétorqua Lavande un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix. Malgré mes efforts je sais qu'il pense parfois à elle. J'ai donc insisté pour que nous nous mariions. Je pense lui faire oublier cette fille à la longue.

- Je le pense aussi (« mais ce sera difficile pour vous » ajouta t-il pour lui-même). Je dois y aller à présent. N'oubliez pas de ne plus me recontacter, jamais, miss Brown. Il plongea ses yeux acérés comme des pics à glace dans les siens. Elle blêmit. Sinon, dit-il d'une voix lourde de menaces, sinon je pourrais recourir à mes anciennes méthodes de magie noire. Nous nous comprenons bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui murmura Lavande, aussi translucide que la paroi du verre qu'elle tenait encore.

- Bien, je vois que le message est bien inscrit dans votre tête. Adieu donc.

Lucius sortit aussi majestueusement qu'il était entré dans la maison modeste des Brown. Il était sur le trottoir quand il croisa Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier était loin d'être heureux à son visage marqué par quelques plis.

- Bonjour monsieur Malefoy fit quand même l'homme aux cheveux roux.

- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley. Il ne put empêcher la perfidie de s'immiscer dans la conversation. Félicitations au fait, pour votre alliance avec Lavande Brown.

- Ah ! Soupira Ron, les yeux encore plus triste qu'à son arrivée.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air … ravi si je peux me permettre.

- Je peux vous parler ? Il jeta un coup d'œil alentours, surveillant si sa future femme n'était pas à l'affut de paroles indiscrètes.

- A moi ? Je vous rappelle que vous et moi, nous sommes plutôt ennemis !

- Des bruits, enfin une rumeur court comme quoi vous seriez avec Hermione.

- Et vous croyez les rumeurs monsieur Weasley ?

- Celle-là m'arrange un peu je dois dire. Il le regardait à présent anxieux. Allons par là … il indiqua une rue adjacente qui menait à un jardin ombragé.

- Et en quoi cette rumeur, qui est peut-être infondée, vous arrange ?

- Si vous êtes avec Hermione euh … dites-lui que je regrette amèrement ce que je lui ai fais et … il serra les lèvres et se détourna pour regarder sans le voir un magnifique saule qui faisait tremper ses branches dans le bassin aménagé comme aire d'accueil aux nénuphars. Visiblement il avait été sur le point d'avouer qu'il tenait encore à elle.

- Je suis avec miss Granger monsieur Weasley. Je le lui dirais mais en contrepartie je veux – et vous je sais que vous tiendrez promesse – que vous taisiez notre union à votre future épouse.

- Ce sera fait. Vous la rendrez heureuse hein ? Elle le mérite vous savez … plus que n'importe qui … les yeux ambres de Ron brillaient d'un éclat inespéré.

- Je vous en fais la promesse monsieur Weasley. Je dois y aller maintenant. Adieu donc, et je vous souhaite d'être heureux.

- Merci mais ça va être dur … soupira Ron tout en adressant un discret au-revoir de la main à Lucius s'apprêtant à transplaner.

Il entra dans son manoir et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Destination qui avait toujours réussie, puisqu'il y avait à chaque fois retrouvé Hermione. Là, elle n'y était pas. Il parcourut les pièces les unes après les autres et enfin entra dans la chambre de la jeune sorcière. Son cœur faillit le faire passer de vie à trépas quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le papier chiffonné qu'elle tenait dans sa main. « IMBECILE ! (Se prit-il à hurler pour lui-même) Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas brûlée ? ». Il parvint non sans mal à dégager le bout de parchemin de sa main. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui s'était endormie après avoir beaucoup pleuré (l'oreiller en était le témoin incontestable). Il passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux en désordre, et Hermione s'agita pour papillonner des paupières au bout de quelques secondes. Aussitôt elle se redressa, rassemblant en elle la colère qui l'avait submergée à la lecture du traître parchemin. Les larmes et le sommeil qui avaient considérablement diminué sa fureur, dissipèrent leurs effets et cette dernière retrouva sa puissance dévastatrice initiale. Une gifle monumentale s'abattit sur la joue de Lucius. Interloqué il ne put réagir tout de suite.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ! Ainsi ce n'était qu'un plan ? Vous me dégoûtez !

- Hermione écoutez-moi ! Fit Lucius tout en lui attrapant les poignets non sans difficultés.

- Lâchez-moi siffla t-elle tout en se débattant.

- Pas avant que vous n'ayez écouté ce que j'ai à vous dire.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Hein ? Vous vous êtes joué de moi ! Que dis-je pas uniquement de moi d'ailleurs, non, vous vous êtes joué aussi de Ron ! Lâchez-moi ! Je veux quitter cette maison et tant pis pour le … CONTRAT !

- Je ne vous lâcherez pas, je veux que vous vous taisiez et écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire.

- Je sais tout. Vous avez demandé à Lavande de séduire Ron … pour me faire du mal ! Vous êtes comme tous les autres ! Vous me faites mal, lâchez-moi !

- Non. J'ai fait ça parce que j'ai des sentiments pour vous.

- Peuh … des sentiments, je ne crois pas, vous jouez avec les gens comme tous ceux de votre maison.

- Non Hermione, non. C'était vrai par le passé mais ….

- Et vous croyez que je vais avaler vos boniments ?

- Il le faut, je ne vous laisserai pas repartir de toute façon.

- Quoi vous oseriez ? Vous m'enfermeriez ici ? Hermione continuait tout en parlant à essayer de s'extirper des mains de Lucius qui enserrait fortement ses poignets. Je veux m'en aller, je ne peux pas rester ici en sachant que vous m'avez considéré comme une idiote.

- je-ne-vous-ai-jamais-considéré-comme-telle. Ecoutez-moi et je vous libère les poignets.

Hermione cessa alors de se débattre contre les étaux qu'étaient devenues les mains de Lucius. Il était plus fort qu'elle de toute façon.

- Je vous écoute. Continuez de me mentir, je commence à être habituée.

- Je ne vous mentirai pas. Je vous voulais depuis longtemps déjà et cette soirée à Poudlard m'a fourni une occasion inespérée.

- Bin voyons dit-elle narquoise.

Lucius soupira et passa outre l'intervention verbale d'Hermione. Il prit son temps pour poursuivre.

- Donc, je ne nie pas avoir contacté cette fille pour qu'elle séduise cet idiot de Weasley. Cela, je l'avoue a fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances. Croyez-vous que j'aurais mis tout cela en œuvre si vous n'étiez qu'une femme ordinaire ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Une de plus dans votre lit, votre réputation vous suit où que vous vous trouviez monsieur Malefoy.

- Certes. J'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs par le passé, et la plus grosse a été Narcissa. Revenons à nos moutons si vous le voulez bien. Hermione se frottait à présent les poignets qui étaient rougis par la poigne de Lucius. Elle acquiesça, mais se promit qu'une fois l'avoir écouté elle partirait de cet endroit.

- Donc nous avons vu que Ron et Lavande ont fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire et vous avez accepté mon contrat.

- Je le refuse à présent. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on achète ! Avec lequel on joue comme ça !

Lucius pinça les lèvres car elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il avait toujours aimé intriguer, c'était dans ses gènes auraient dit les moldus.

- Que souhaitez-vous entendre miss Granger ? Que vous m'attirez ? C'est tout à fait vrai … mais si vous avez accepté ce mois, vous aussi suis-je au grand regret de vous l'apprendre.

- Comment ?

- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu. Si je vous déplaisais vous auriez bien sûr refusé.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait marqué un point. L'argent et les livres promis pour sa bibliothèque n'étaient que des prétextes. L'étreinte de ses bras durant la soirée passée à l'ancien cachot de Rogue l'avait marquée au plus profond de sa chaire.

- Oui avoua t-elle du bout de la langue.

- Bien. C'est vrai que ce que j'ai fait n'est pas très correct, mais j'ai gagné.

- Je ne suis pas un lot monsieur Malefoy gronda Hermione. Je suis un être humain fait de chaire et de sang même si ce dernier vous dégoûte. J'ai des sentiments !

- Je le sais.

- Non ! Vous m'utilisez comme si je n'étais qu'un corps sans cœur ! Je ne veux plus souffrir ni à cause de Ron ni à cause de vous. Je vous prie donc de me laissez faire mes bagages et quitter cette maison.

- Comme vous voudrez, mais vous faites une erreur.

- Vous n'avez jamais aimé personne, la seule personne que vous aimez c'est vous ! Laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes un monstre d'égoïsme !

Lucius se leva, jeta un regard dénué d'expression à la jeune sorcière et quitta sa chambre. « Quel idiot il avait été ! Mais bon elle n'était rien pour lui » essayait-il de se convaincre. Quelque chose en lui cependant lui criait un tout autre message, mais il décida de l'ignorer. Il verrait au moment venu ce qu'il conviendrait de faire.

Hermione rangea les affaires que quelques heures plutôt elle avait sorti de sa valise. L'Elfe des Malefoy arriva sur ses entrefaites.

- Mademoiselle s'en va ? Kimmy se balançait doucement.

- Oui Kimmy, ton maître ne changera jamais.

- Je crois que si mademoiselle.

- Non ! Il s'est joué de moi que de tant d'autre par le passé.

- Je ne crois pas. Je viens de le voir aller à son bureau, et quelque chose a changé, je l'ai vu dans son attitude.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, il n'avouera jamais qu'il aime quelqu'un et surtout pas moi !

- Et vous l'aimez vous ?

- J'ai commis, je dois dire cette erreur monumentale.

- Et s'il vous le dit, vous le croirez ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Un sourire éclairait le visage de l'Elfe, et ses yeux brillaient comme deux pierres précieuses.

- Si j'amène ici mon Maître, une nouvelle fois, et qu'il vous avoue ses sentiments, vous le croirez ?

- Kimmy soupira Hermione. Il me mentira comme il l'a fait à chaque fois. Je m'en vais et cette fois-ci rien ne m'arrêtera.

- Nous pouvons, si vous êtes d'accord montez un stratagème. Pour cela il faudrait que vous acceptiez de rester un jour ou deux supplémentaires.

- Non Kimmy ! C'est hors de question.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Votre mois ici n'est pas fini, il reste encore une semaine. Alors ?

- Tu feras une redoutable commerçante je dois dire. Bon d'accord abdiqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut trouver une raison pour laquelle je reste.

- Les livres ! Jubila Kimmy, ils vous en restent pleins à lire.

- C'est une bonne raison. J'exige cependant qu'il ne pose plus ses mains sur moi.

- Je vais le lui dire.

Kimmy se volatilisa dans un « pop » discret. Hermione se dirigea vers la fenêtre. « J'ai reculé encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qui me pousse donc à rester ici ! J'ai suivi les conseils de Kimmy ! ». Elle frissonna. « Je vous interdis Lucius, de poser vos mains sur moi, je vous l'interdis » se répétait-elle sans cesse alors que le soleil se couchait derrière l'horizon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Et me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre, le chapitre 11 ! Merci aux reviewers et revieweuses ainsi que vos suggestions ou critiques. J'espère que ce qui suit ne vous déplaira pas (auquel cas, si c'est pour être désagréable les reviews ne sont pas nécessaires ^^ et vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire).**

**CHAPITRE 11**

**Rencontre mortelle**

Lucius tournait en rond comme un lion dans sa cellule. Evidemment il avait été stupide de laisser traîner ce maudit parchemin, cela il le savait. Il avait pourtant tout prévu. S'amuser durant un mois avec la jeune femme et puis comme toutes les autres la laisser retrouver sa liberté. L'amour était une donnée qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Son sérieux, sa façon de le regarder, son besoin de tendresse excessif, et également ses tentatives pour se rebeller de son emprise, l'avait tout d'abord amusé. A présent, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il aimait ça. Il aimait qu'elle lutte, même si pour l'instant le nombre de victoires était en sa faveur. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et se plongea dans ses affaires, essayant de mettre de côté la jeune femme.

Hermione regardait le parc, admirant son agencement, la beauté que faisait l'ensemble. Une de ses pensées était plus vindicative que les autres, et s'amusait à lui montrer Lucius. Lucius qui la tenait par les poignets, Lucius qui l'embrassait. Son cœur s'emballa quelque peu à ce souvenir, à cette sensation délicieuse qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était pas un objet et s'en défendait, mais se sentir considéré comme tel lui procurait de curieuses sensations. Le fait qu'il est recouru à « cet ignoble stratagème » pour la posséder l'avait rendue furieuse, mais également – elle était un peu obligée de l'admettre – flattée. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le bijou qui ornait son cou et qu'elle avait fini par oublier. Elle en saisit la pierre et ses doigts cherchèrent le fermoir. Il résistait. Elle tira, tordit, les deux extrémités, essayant même à la fin de le casser mais rien n'y parvint. Le collier ensorcelé résistait. Au bout de quelques minutes elle cessa sa maltraitance, dépitée. Son regard erra de nouveau sur le paysage. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Kimmy avait proposé son aide et émit l'idée d'élaborer un stratagème. « Pourquoi pas ... de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre ». Hermione se sentit soudain étouffer, l'atmosphère de cette pièce devenait par trop irrespirable. Elle connaissait par cœur le chemin qui conduisait à la bibliothèque, elle aurait put y aller les yeux fermés. Le rayonnage qui l'intéressait tant fut devant ses yeux en quelques minutes, elle en saisit un des ouvrages délicatement ouvragé et allait s'asseoir quand elle se dit qu'il serait préférable de lire dans le parc, avant de dîner. Le pendentif qui ne l'avait pas quitté avait prit un éclat plutôt terne. Le livre qu'elle entreprit de lire était passionnant et ne vit pas les minutes filer rapidement, l'air également se rafraîchit sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Une voix la tira de sa lecture.

- Miss ? Mon maître vous attend pour dîner.

- Mince fit Hermione, les lèvres tout d'un coup serrées.

- Vous voulez bien me suivre ? S'il-vous-plait ?

Hermione referma son livre, et se leva. Elle voulait que son attitude soit vaillante, qu'elle montre sa confiance en elle. Hélas, son cœur n'était pas de cet avis et s'emballait. La salle-à-manger enfin, et la table majestueuse en son milieu, avec le maître des lieux incontesté déjà installé. Ses yeux perçants détaillèrent sans vergogne la nouvelle venue, un pli ironique installé sur ses lèvres fines.

- J'espère que vous allez accepter mon invitation, de partager mon dîner miss Granger.

- Je crois que j'y suis obligée.

- Tout à fait. Que le repas commence, ordonna t-il.

Les plats se succédèrent dès lors, dans un silence que seul le bruit des couverts utilisés par les convives, troubla. Hermione observait à la dérobée les faits et gestes de Lucius, à l'affût de tout geste inopportun. Il ne tenta rien. Elle en fut quelque peu déçue et cela l'énerva. Enfin le repas termina, il l'invita à partager le canapé. Courageusement, elle parvint à décliner l'offre d'une voix plutôt ferme, et demanda à regagner sa chambre. Le regard dur et le visage à présent fermé, Lucius accepta.

Hermione se mit en chemise de nuit, enfin la moins suggestive qu'elle puisse trouver au fond de son armoire, et entreprit de poursuivre sa lecture. Les lignes finirent par se brouiller, et ses paupières s'abaissèrent malgré elle. Elle n'entendit pas une porte s'ouvrir, ni des pas qui s'approchèrent pour s'arrêter. Le contact d'un doigt sur sa joue ne fut pas prit en compte par ses pensées toutes inhibées par le rêve qu'elle faisait. Ce fût seulement quand un souffle chaud erra sur son oreille dégagée par ses cheveux, qu'elle prit conscience qu'un intrus était dans sa chambre. Elle voulu alors hurler mais une main s'abattit sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre s'emparait de sa main droite.

- Chut miss Granger, vous allez réveiller mes Elfes, chuchota t-il tandis que ses yeux manifestaient un feu parent de la colère. Quand il fut certain qu'elle n'hurlerait pas, il consentit à dégager sa main de sa bouche.

- Lâchez-moi parvint-elle à dire.

- Hum ... je n'en ai pas envie. Et vous ?

Hermione allait lui hurler que si, qu'elle était furieuse contre lui, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Une barrière l'en empêchait tout bonnement. Il y avait la guerre en elle. Sa raison lui criait de se tenir à ce qu'elle avait décidé, et son cœur était la proie d'un désir démentiel. Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de Lucius qui brillaient par la seule volonté de la nuit étoilée, et errèrent sur sa poitrine sur laquelle se trouvait une main masculine qui avait entreprit de se saisir du sein gauche. Le bijou brillait d'une couleur qu'elle ne lui avait encore pas vu, soit d'un beau rouge-grenat. Elle chercha à nouveau de se dégager, mais Lucius ricana, sûr qu'il était d'être le vainqueur de cette lutte. Lucius se pencha alors et chercha à aliéner sa bouche, Hermione qui faisait face à deux sentiments, s'arracha à grand-peine de celui de lui céder, et détourna avec difficultés la tête.

- Vous êtes à moi, vous entendez ? Vous ne pouvez pas me résister. Le contrat stipulait que vous étiez d'accord pour jouer à ce jeu avec moi.

- Je ne suis à personne. Elle tenta à nouveau de se dégager.

- Si gronda Lucius. Pour encore une semaine, vous, votre corps splendide m'appartenez. Alors laissez-vous aller, et laissez de côté votre attitude sainte-nitouche comme disent les moldus.

- Lâchez-moi ! Espèce de monstre ! Cria Hermione qui sentait à présent de drôles de sensations naître au creux de ses seins, et qui provenaient vraisemblablement du collier, et plus exactement du pendentif. Elle rassembla ses forces pour s'extirper de l'étau qu'était devenue la main de Lucius, en vain.

- Le pendentif que vous avez murmura t-il, n'est pas d'accord. Il obéit à ce que je veux de lui. Vous ne pouvez pas gagner. Je vous promets par contre de vous emmenez au septième ciel. Ses yeux qui éclataient d'ironie balayèrent sa silhouette pour s'arrêter à l'endroit le plus important pour lui.

- Je vous interdis, lâchez-moi ! Fit Hermione qui à présent se tortillait comme un vers. Je ne veux pas, je ne ... KIMMY ! KIMMY A MOI !

- Mon Elfe de maison ne peut vous être d'aucun secours. Il n'obéit qu'à mes ordres.

- Oh vous ... vous ...

Il y eut alors un « pop » et l'Elfe apparut, toujours vêtu comme il se doit, de ses haillons.

- Miss ? Vous m'avez appelé ? Oh ...

- Aide-moi Kimmy !

Kimmy ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Visiblement elle était partagée entre deux actes. Lucius avait jeté un coup d'œil à son arrivée mais sûr qu'elle ne tenterait rien, ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau posés sur sa captive.

- Je vous l'ai dit miss Granger, elle ne peut pas vous aider ! Lui souffla t-il, le visage suffisant teinté d'ironie, à moins que je lui en donne l'ordre.

- Kimmy !

« Pop » l'Elfe venait de quitter sa chambre. Le désespoir maintenant l'envahissait, inexorable. Elle cessa de lutter et Lucius desserra son emprise, confiant qu'elle ne se débattrait plus. Sa main droite quitta son poignet pour s'infiltrer sous la chemise de nuit et s'amuser à titiller son mamelon qui sous la caresse se durcit. Hermione serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son indiquant son plaisir. Puis, tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard, entreprit de s'occuper de l'autre. La jeune sorcière détourna la tête, s'obligeant à faire taire les sensations exquises qui l'envahissaient. Enfin la main de Lucius quitta ses seins pour se diriger vers un endroit devenu chaud, et quelque peu humide. Hermione serra le plus fort possible ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Un ricanement lui parvint bientôt remplacé par de petits baisers chauds sur son front, son oreille, et surtout le lobe qu'il entreprit de prendre entre ses lèvres, enfin il parsema de petites touches son cou, sa gorge. « Cet homme sais si prendre ... » pensa Hermione qui sentait sa résistance fondre comme un iceberg en plein désert brûlant. « Il faut que je lui fasse croire que je suis d'accord, ainsi il abaissera sa méfiance et j'en profiterai ». Lucius effectivement constata qu'Hermione se détendait, lâcha définitivement sa main droite et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Elle, regardait le mur de sa chambre, attendant le bon moment. Il avait remonté sa chemise de nuit, dévoilant ainsi pour lui-même les trésors qu'il voulait s'approprier. Le pendentif l'engourdissait, mais il fallait qu'elle parvienne à être plus puissante que son pouvoir. Il la regardait, mais n'était pas dans l'attitude parfaite. Enfin son visage fut à sa hauteur, ses cheveux blonds touchant sa joue. Ses bras alors s'assemblèrent pour le repousser, tandis que sa jambe achevait le travail, Lucius tomba en arrière. Hermione ne regarda pas en arrière et sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce. Le couloir, l'escalier, tout défilait à grande vitesse. Ses jambes motorisées par la peur étaient actionnées sans difficultés, sans fatigue, elle courait comme si des ailes étaient venues s'ajouter à son dos. Le vestibule fut franchi en un clin-d'œil, la porte d'entrée aussi. La fraîcheur extérieure lui fouetta le visage d'une manière très désagréable mais elle savait que le temps lui était compté. Le portail ? Elle savait qu'il était infranchissable ... mais le parc était grand, et enfermée dans la bibliothèque à longueur de journée elle n'avait pas prit la peine de s'y promener très souvent. A présent elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle dévala l'escalier de pierre et choisit de se diriger vers un endroit du parc qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il lui fallait se dépêcher, elle pouvait entendre les pas de course de Lucius sur le gravier. Les allées se firent plus rares, pour ensuite ne plus exister du tout et laisser la place à un bois plutôt dense. Elle vit un endroit où elle pouvait s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle.

Tandis que ses esprits se rassemblaient, elle tendit l'oreille aux-aguets, à l'affût de tous bruits lui indiquant l'approche de Lucius. Un bruit troubla le silence qui s'était installé en cet endroit. Vivement elle se retourna, son cœur s'emballant de nouveau. Rien mis à part les battements de son cœur à nouveau furieux. Pas de bruits sur le gravier, rien. Ses yeux cherchèrent quelque chose de suspect derrière le tronc où elle avait trouvé refuge mais ils ne virent rien. Il faisait sombre comme le fond d'un encrier encore rempli, et la nuit lui dissimulait tout ce qui se cachait dans la végétation. La nuit s'était une chose, mais le froid commençait à mordre sa chaire. Un frisson la parcourut et conjoint au désespoir elle commençait à élaborer un plan pour récupérer ses affaires. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne put réprimer un sursaut quand un bruit (cependant plus faible que le premier) lui parvint. Elle étouffa un juron sur son incapacité à réprimer ses réflexes. De nouveau elle tendit l'oreille et la voix de Lucius, portée par une brise d'air, la frappa comme un coup-de-fouet, son corps tendu soudain comme une corde à son arc. Elle s'éloigna un peu de son refuge pour le regagner presque aussitôt. Rien dans les allées, plutôt personne, ce qui la rassura. Un souffle alors lui chatouilla la nuque. Un cri fut rapidement réprimé et de nouveau elle chercha « la chose » qui venait de faire ça. Elle ne vit rien alors courageusement elle décida de prendre les devants et fit quelque pas dans le bois. Maintenant elle en était sûre, il y avait quelque chose qui rôdait. Elle pouvait entendre comme des pas à ses côtés qui cessaient immédiatement lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait. « Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda t-elle, la voix manquant nettement de fermeté. Evidemment, personne ni quoi que ce soit ne lui répondit. Elle regarda en arrière et vit que la bâtisse des malefoy était à présent voilée par les sombres arbres centenaires. Elle s'arrêta et par prudence amorça un demi-tour. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans une racine et elle chuta de tout son long. Tout en se redressant ses yeux restèrent figés sur une paire de pattes. Une fois relevée, la terreur s'inscrivit sur son visage et son corps se mit à courir en direction du chemin qui conduisait au manoir. Un ricanement fit s'envoler les sombres créatures qui avaient élu domicile dans cet endroit.

- Cela ne vous servira à rien gronda « la chose ». Hermione avait retrouvé ses forces et courait le plus vite que lui permettaient ses jambes. Le souffle de la bête l'enveloppa alors que les allées du parc commençaient à apparaître. Une poigne de fer se saisit alors de ses cheveux. Je vous connais fit la chose. Hermione sentit qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle connaissait cette chose et son souvenir la propulsa tel un boulet de canon au temps de la guerre, au temps où elle avait mit pour la première fois de sa vie les pieds dans le manoir des Malefoy.

- Fenrir … Fenrir Greyback ! Je croyais que vous étiez mort … et pour le bien de toute la population sorcière je …. Je voulais que ce soit vrai !

- Désolé de vous décevoir. Il sourit la tenant toujours par les cheveux, son souffle sur son cou, ses joues et ses oreilles. Belle gorge, très belle gorge, je sens mon appétit revenir.

- Lâchez-moi fit-elle, rageuse tandis qu'elle essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de la chose, mi-homme-mi-bête.

- Je n'en ai pas envi. J'ai encore faim et par ces temps qui courent il est difficile pour moi d'agrandir mon clan. Il la parcourut d'un regard bestial et approcha sa bouche de sa gorge. Hermione voulu se reculer, mais la force de Fenrir n'était pas qu'une légende.

- Lucius Malefoy va arriver et va vous faire payer ce que vous êtes entrain de faire !

- Lucius n'est rien, vous ne représentez rien pour lui et je ne vous apprends rien. Lucius n'aime que lui. En revanche moi je peux vous apporter beaucoup.

- Vous oubliez mon sang ! Je suis une sang-de-bourbe et vous me vouliez déjà au temps de Voldemort.

- Oui … mais pas pour vous dévorer miss Granger. Pour faire de vous ma louve. Vous seriez reine et moi votre roi, sur mon clan.

- Je ne veux pas ! Voulu t-elle crier le plus fort possible mais la bouche de Fenrir venait de se plaquer contre sa gorge, plus fort, plus empressée.

- Allons allons, ils disent tous ça … Il dévoila alors ses canines et les frotta avec provocation sur sa gorge.

- Non …

- Je te conseille de la lâcher fit une voix lente, qui sous le calme apparent laissait entrevoir un soupçon de colère.

Fenrir imprima alors un demi-tour. Hermione toujours colée à lui, le visage tiré vers le sien tandis que son bras tenait fermement une poignée de cheveux.

- Lucius ! Souffla t-elle.

- Miss Granger. Après tout peut-être devrais-je vous laisser dans les bras de Fenrir ? Les miens ne semblent pas vous convenir.

- Si ! Ce que je veux c'est … ne plus être un objet … là uniquement pour votre bon plaisir !

- Oh Lucius. Je vois que tu n'as pas changé sur tes habitudes. Fenrir approcha sa bouche et entreprit de lécher l'endroit où il comptait y planter ses crocs.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Lâche miss Granger tout de suite, elle est à moi. Hermione n'eut guère l'occasion d'exprimer son refus d'être à qui que ce soit, occupée comme elle l'était à tenter de se défaire de l'étau bestial.

- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas d'accord. En tout cas si elle l'était Lucius, elle ne se serait pas enfuie, tu ne crois pas ?

- Les femmes peuvent être imprévisibles, et celle-là l'est plus que tout autre.

- Je ne veux pas la lâcher Lucius. Non regarde plutôt ... ses canines démesurées touchèrent alors la gorge d'Hermione encore un peu plus profondément.

- Lucius … chuchota Hermione, suppliante, Lucius … je vous promets de ne plus m'enfuir, je vous le promets !

- Très chère, ma future louve, vous auriez dû choisir un peu mieux votre ami. Celui-ci ne tentera rien … croyez-moi. Je l'ai vu obéir aveuglément et se faire punir par le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, alors … j'ai toutes mes chances pour vous mordre. Il se tût, et la morsure se fit plus forte.

- Lu …

Un éclair vert alors éclaira les allées, le chemin de gravier, les arbres et le mur du manoir. Hermione le vit passer tout droit, la manquant de quelques millimètres. La pression sur ses cheveux s'annula et elle se sentit à nouveau libre.

- Petite idiote. Lucius fut prêt d'elle en deux enjambées. Hermione remise à peine de ses émotions fit face à un Malefoy, visiblement en plein contrôle de sa colère. Il s'approcha encore, son visage extrêmement contracté. Il dévia son regard pour se fixer sur ce qui était toujours étendu. Hermione fit de même. Le loup-garou était inerte. Vous mériteriez une correction exemplaire fit-il. Dans ses yeux de glace un feu brûlait. Instinctivement elle voulu reculer. Oh non, vous ne vous enfuirez pas une deuxième fois … pardon une troisième. Vous voulez savoir ? Hermione allait dire « oui » mais il poursuivit comme si elle n'existait pas. Lorsque je ne vous ai pas trouvé j'ai entrepris de survoler le parc avec mon balai. C'est ainsi que je vous ai surprise captive de Fenrir. J'ai eu la plus belle peur de ma vie miss Granger. Alors vous ne voulez pas être un jouet ? Non ? Et bien … Je vous aime voilà. Maintenant libre à vous de vous moquer … (Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation). A votre avis pourquoi ai-je fait tout ça ? Pour vous. Maintenant je comprendrais que vous souhaitiez quitter cet endroit.

- Je … je ne veux plus partir maintenant.

- Oh … mais j'aurais crû que c'était ce que vous vouliez fit-il sarcastique.

- Vous venez de me dire ce que je souhaitais entendre depuis quelque temps déjà. Elle lui souriait, satisfaite. Elle, Hermione Granger, avait réussi à ce qu'un Malefoy lui avoue ses sentiments et de cela elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être plutôt fière en cet instant.

L'aube enfin leva la brume qui recouvrait le manoir et le domaine. Le corps de Fenrir emmené dans la plus grande discrétion par un membre du ministère du département aux créatures magiques. Le mois s'acheva et Hermione retourna à sa bibliothèque. Elle avait eu ses livres anciens, la coquette somme qui allait avec, et surtout elle avait gagné le cœur d'un des hommes les plus en vue dans le monde magique.

**FIN**

**Voilà ******** j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu avec cette fin rapide ! A bientôt sans doute.**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé quelques reviews.**


End file.
